Loco de Celos
by PoopPrincess
Summary: ¡Ranma Saotome está celoso!... pero, eso no es nuevo. Luego de un pleito con Happosai, Akane descubrirá que los celos de su prometido se han vuelto peligrosos para ella y los que la rodean. ¿Qué le hizo Happosai a Ranma? ¿Y qué clase de problemas puede ocasionar esto? Título cambiado.
1. ¡Happosai ataca de nuevo!

_**Disclaimer: Ranma **__**½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**¡Happosai ataca de nuevo!**

-¡Qué buen botín! ¡Qué buen botín!

El anciano mas lujurioso de todo Nerima y posiblemente de todo el mundo,que respondía al nombre de Happosai, nunca se conformaba con nada. Por eso, aunque llevaba cargando al hombro un saco lleno de bragas y bras de las mujeres mas hermosas del barrio, no podía ni quería alejar los deseos de conseguir una buena caricia de los pechos de dos ciertas jovencitas que vivían en el Dojo Tendo. Guardó su saco lleno de tesoros en un lugar seguro y comenzó a introducirse en en los adentros de la casa Tendo, en cuya sala pudo ver a sus dos "víctimas" viendo la televisión en un día de lo mas tranquilo, claro que eso pronto iba a cambiar, cuando el maestro Happosai entrara al ataque con una de las suyas. Pero antes, había algo por hacer.

Llenó un cubo con agua helada del estanque en el jardín y al entrar dando saltos como un conejo en la sala lo vertió sobre Ranma Saotome transformándolo en chica, con Akane Tendo al lado; ahora su deleite podía comenzar.

-¡Qué suavecitas! -proclamaba el anciano frotándose contra las tetas de Ranma de cuya frente saltaron varias venas antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza que lo estrelló en el piso.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu maestro? ! -exclamó Happosai con ojos llorosos.

-¡Vaya maestro estás hecho! -espetó la pelirroja hecha una furia, en serio necesitaba librarse de su maldición cuanto antes.

Happosai lanzó un gruñido poniendose en pie del piso. Hace mucho que no frotaba cariñosamente los pechos de una chica linda.

-Muy bien, entonces me obligas a correr desconsolado a los pechos planos de Akane,¡¿verdad,Akane?! -dijo lanzándose al pecho de la menor de los Tendo a quien le había brotado una vena de la cabeza pero antes que pudiera llegar una patada de Ranma lo arrojó de vuelta a su lugar.

La suave mano de la pelirroja lo sujetó por la cabeza, obligando al anciano a verla a los ojos, ojos inyectados en veneno y hartos.

-¿Cuándo nos vas a dejar en paz? -preguntó ella con tono cansado.

-¡Tú no te metas! -exclamó Happosai quitándose la mano de la chica de su cabeza. En serio necesitaba tocar los pechos de una chica pronto o le sucedería lo mismo que aquella desgraciada vez que todas las jovencitas hermosas escapaban de él. Gruñó y esperanzado se lanzó otra vez hacia Akane, sabiendo que con ella tenía mas oportunidades que con Ranma.- ¡BANZAI!

-¡¿Es qué nunca se cansa de esto?! -gritó Ranma volviéndolo a estampar contra el piso donde,ahora, el maestro tuvo mas problemas para incorporarse y solo se quedó ahí tendido. Fingiendo pesar mientras dos ríos de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró con los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo, por un momento, Ranma y Akane se tragaron su actuación y pudieron sentirse mal por él. No tanto como para que una de ellas lo dejara tocar sus senos, pero...- ¿Porqué no me dejas... ¡al menos tocar unos pechos planos?!

Esta vez fue Akane la que arremetió contra el viejo con una patada gritando algo que se escuchaba como "degenerado", Happosai pudo esquivarla y con una amplia sonrisa volvió a hacer otro intento pero nuevamente fue detenido por un puñetazo de Ranma, la chica de la trenza comenzaba a ser una molestia. ¿Por qué protegía tanto a Akane para empezar?

Happosai se levantó sobre sus codos para ver con resentimiento a la pelirroja que aun tenía su puño levantado, observando harto al anciano que acababa de golpear. Happosai comenzó a gruñir, sintiendo los pechos de ambas chicas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, todo por culpa de Ranma, su desagradecido discípulo.

-¡Deja a la chica defenderse sola,Ranma! -exclamaba el anciano empuñando sus manos,pero solo consiguió una risa burlona de su alumno,esta risa solo lograba aumentar su ira y la idea de "castigarlo" tomaba fuerza.

-No tocarás ningunos pechos en mi presencia,pervertido, ni siquiera unos tan planos como los de Akane -contestó él levantando su dedo índice como si estuviera explicando algo, pero toda su seriedad se esfumó al momento que Akane le propinó un golpe en la nuca con su mazo por su comentario. Happosai vio todo esto con sus ojos desprendiendo fuego, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que su discípulo necesitaba una lección.

De pronto adoptó un aspecto sombrío y serio, que solo aparecía en él cuando se trataba de fotos de desnudos o la ropa interior de una chica. La pareja comprometida se sorprendió y sintieron el impulso de querer retroceder.

Con la mirada baja, Happosai murmuraba algo.

-Si quieres entrometerte, entonces te daré lo que quieres. -Una sonrisa siniestra que ninguna de las jóvenes pudo ver se formó bajo sus bigotes. Levantó la mirada para dejar ver sus ojos que brillaban con maldad.- ¡Te maldigo a ser un loco celoso por el resto de tus días!

-¡DEJE DE JUGAR CONMIGO! -interrumpió Ranma y lo mandó a volar al cielo, pudieron escuchar como sus palabras formaban una frase: "¡lo lamentarás!" pero eso no pareció preocupar a Ranma mientras se vertía la tetera de agua caliente para volver a ser un chico, sin embargo su prometida tenía una cara angustiada.

La chica de cabello azulado aun recordaba con recelo la última venganza del maestro Happosai que casi obligó a Ranma a dejar Nerima.

-Eh, Ranma, ¿no te preocupa lo que el maestro pueda hacerte? -preguntó Akane totalmente seria.

-¿Eh? -murmuró Ranma a quien la voz de su prometida lo sorprendió pues ya se había acomodado para seguir viendo televisión. Akane resopló algo molesta y decidió tratar el asunto desde otro ángulo.

-Quiero decir, ¿y si el maestro intentara algo como la moxa debilitante otra vez?

Ranma lo pensó por un momento para finalmente restarle importancia mientras se pasaba un dedo por la mejilla para acabar con una pequeña comezón. Negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de responder.

-No, ese viejo sabe que no puede intentar lo de la moxa otra vez, la vieja Cologne tiene bien guardado el diagrama con la cura.

-¿Y no temes que intente otra cosa?

-¿Qué va a poder intentar ese idiota pervertido?

Akane frunció el ceño ante la despreocupación de su prometido.

-Nunca se sabe, Ranma, ese viejo degenerado ha mostrado tener mas trucos bajo la manga de los que parece.

-Debes estar bromeando. -Su voz no tenía el menor interés pero los ojos entornados de su prometida le advirtieron que mejor comenzara a tenerlo o pronto estaría con un chichón en la cabeza en alguna calle lejana. El joven suspiró y se molestó en ver a la chica por sobre su hombro. -Vamos, Akane, si ese vejestorio intenta cualquier cosa solo le patearé el trasero para que lo deshaga. No te preocupes demasiado por sus "venganzas".

-¡¿VENGANZA DEL MAESTRO?! -gritaron al unísono Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome que irrumpieron en la sala y su grito ensordeció por breves momentos a los jóvenes. En cuestión de segundos los dos patriarcas tenían unas carretillas listas cargadas con sus maletas y sus respectivos hijos.

-Nos mudamos ahora mismo -anunciaba Genma solo para ser detenido por su hijo con un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-No digan tonterías par de ridículos, no necesitamos preocuparnos por ese viejo libidinoso ni sus estúpidas venganzas. ¡Seguramente lo más que intentará será lanzarnos una de sus Happo-bombas!

* * *

><p>El maestro Happosai caminó por el jardín desprovisto de hierba alguna y subió los escalones crujientes de la cabaña que se caía a pedazos. Las ventanas habían sido tapadas con tablas a falta de vidrio y la puerta era de una madera rancia fácilmente rompible. Se quedó parado en el porche observando la entrada de esa fea cabaña y ni siquiera se preocupó por tocar y solo entró. Como esperaba, la puerta no había sido asegurada e hizo un molesto rechinido al abrirla. El interior de la cabaña era oscuro y solo la luz del sol iluminaba unas cuantas partes, los ojos del anciano se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad y comenzó a adentrarse buscando por algún cuerpo.<p>

Pudo ver entre las sombras un anciano tendido en el sofá mugriento y del que saltaban resortes, durmiendo a pata suelta entre fuertes ronquidos mientras una burbuja salía de su nariz. Él gruñó pero al notar varias botellas vacías de sake por todo el piso se animó un poco.

-¡Yopparai! -Le gritó a la cara saltándole encima, causando que la burbuja en su nariz se reventara y abriera sus rojos ojos.

-¡LADRÓN! -gritó el que hasta hace poco había estado durmiendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su aliento y ojos delataban que estaba borracho. Se tambaleó y cayó del sofá a los pies de Happosai.- No te robes mis botellas de sake -murmuró con la cara al piso.

-¿Cuál sake,viejo demente?

-¡¿LAS HAS BEBIDO TODAS?! -Este anciano, cuyo nombre parecía ser Yopparai, tenía pocos pelos canosos por los que se podía ver su cráneo desnudo con algunas cuantas cicatrizes y bultos amorfos que solo Kami sabría como fueron hechos. Las arrugas estaban por toda su cara y una sucia barba cubría la mitad de ella. Tenía dientes parecidos a los de un conejo y al ponerse en pie entre múltiples temblores desveló que era un poco mas alto que Happosai. Se veía confundido con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, obviamente debido al estado de ebriedad en el que estaba.

-Parece que los años no han pasado en vano para ti, ¿eh,Yoppy?

-¿Eh? Yoppy... Yoppy... ¿Yoppy? -Pareció darse cuenta de algo y golpeó su puño contra su mano al reconocer al que estaba en frente suyo.- ¡Happy! -exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡El único! -dijo el aludido haciendo la seña de amor y paz con su mano pero con una gota de sudor en la frente notó que su viejo amigo había vuelto a dormir.- ¡OI!

Yopparai despertó de golpe y volvió a centrar su atención -o toda la que podía en su estado- en Happosai que lo miraba rechinando los dientes.

-¡Despierta,viejo borracho! Necesito tus habilidades.

-¿Habilidades? -repitió Yopparai confundido, hundiendo un dedo en su asquerosa barba, al siguiente momento una boba sonrisa le apareció en el rostro y le pasó un brazo a Happosai por el cuello. -No estarás planeando otra de tus jugarretas, ¿verdad, Happy?"

Las mejillas del viejo verde se coloraron, incómodo por el abrazo del otro y se separó de él con un empujón.

-¡Tonterías! Sólo quiero darle una lección a uno de mis desobedientes discípulos -explicó sin exaltarse en absoluto, perfectamente consciente de que decía puras mentiras.

-Discípulos... discípulos... ¡Oh, ¿cómo están Genma y Soun?!

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! -estalló el maestro y se frotó la frente para conseguir paciencia.- Yoppy, necesito tu habilidad como el maestro de hechizos que eres.

-¿Yo? -preguntó apuntándose con un dedo.- Bueno... sé algunos hechizos... si, claro que los sé.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! -gruñó enfadado.- Escucha, ¿aun tienes la poción con la que le arruinamos la relación a Tarokyu? ¿Cuál era su nombre...? ¡Ooh sí! ¡El elixir verde!

-¿Elixir verde?

-¡Te estoy pidiendo la poción, la poción!

-Oh.

Yopparai caminó lentamente hasta un estante donde se podían apreciar un montón de botellas ahí colocadas, con brebajes de diferentes colores en su interior. Tomó uno de color verde que se encontraba hasta arriba y caminó de vuelta junto a su amigo con él en sus manos. Happosai se lo arrebató de inmediato y al tenerlo en su posesión sonrió con malicia.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? -preguntó Yopparai con poco interés mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-Ya te lo dije, para uno de mis discípulos.

-Hmm... de acuerdo, pero solo dale tres gotas de beber, una cantidad mayor haría los efectos permanentes a meno-

-Si, si, -lo interrumpió Happosai dándole a beber una botella de sake para hacerlo desmayar otra vez.

Se puso la botella con el brebaje verde bajo el brazo y comenzó a salir de la cabaña riéndose un poco, así emprendió el camino de vuelta al Dojo Tendo para poner en acción el poder de lo que le había dado su amigo hechizero.

* * *

><p>La familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraba almorzando con gran apetito la deliciosa comida de Kasumi, la hija mayor de los Tendo. Ranma y su padre se encontraban librando una pequeña pelea con sus palillos mientras con la otra mano comían su tazón de arroz y carne de cerdo mientras el resto comía en relativa paz, sosteniendo una charla cualquiera. Al menos así era hasta que la puerta se deslizó violentamente dejando ver la figura de un siniestro y pervertido anciano.<p>

Ranma frunció el ceño poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Así que viene por más,viejo verde!

Happosai entró con paso quedo hasta la casa, el silencio reinó el comedor y dejó ver que llevaba en las manos un té caliente y vestía en el rostro unos ojos inocentes.

-Ranma, por favor bebe esto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento -dijo lanzando el té a la boca del joven de la trenza pero éste lo esquivó y tomó a su maestro por las solapas de sus ropas.

-¡Yo no beberé nada de ti! -gritó y lo mandó a volar lejos de allí.

Happosai aterrizó sobre su cabeza en un tejado del que despojó de unas cuantas tejas al caer y, con decepción, sacó lo que le quedaba del brebaje de entre sus ropas. Frunció el ceño portandose serio con este asunto.

-Es cierto, ese idiota de Ranma no me aceptará ni una menta, tendré que probar otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, cuando todos se encontraban dormidos en la casa Tendo, cierto anciano que normalmente se adentraría a tales horas en la habitación de alguna de las hijas de Soun, en lugar de eso deslizó silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de la familia Saotome, ignorando por completo a Genma y Nodoka y solo centrando su atención en Ranma que dormía entre suaves ronquidos. De puntillas y con el brebaje azul en manos se acercó hasta el futón del chico y con extrema delicadeza sujetó una de las comisuras de su boca.<p>

Para su suerte él no se movió en absoluto,hoy no era una de esas noches en las que esquivaba golpes dormido. Abrió el frasco que tenía y vertió su contenido en la boca del muchacho, el deglutió hasta conseguir tragar el espeso líquido y volvió a dormir tranquilamente, ignorando lo que le esperaba.

Happosai ahogó unas risas y cerró el frasco mientras se alejaba del joven Saotome.

-Disfruta enloqueciendo, Ranma. No falta mucho para que todos, además de los que ya lo hacen, te odien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no era mi intención al principio, pero debido a que Nodoka está incluida en la historia y viviendo en el Dojo Tendo, supongo que esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga.<strong>


	2. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

_**Disclaimer: Ranma **__**½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**¿Qué pasa conmigo?**

-Querida Akane, ahora mismo debo encontrarme en alguna parte de Kyoto, los últimos regalos que compré para ti ya vencieron su fecha de caducación así que debo conseguir nuevos. No sé cuando te volveré a ver, pero te pido que esperes con ansias mi llegada y que podamos volver a vernos; prometo que te visitaré en cuanto pueda. Ryoga -terminó de leer Akane esbozando una sonrisa, mientras en sus manos sujetaba a un cerdito negro que estaba atento a la voz de su ama, pensando que esa carta había llegado bastante tarde.

Akane guardó la carta de nuevo en el sobre y abrazó a P-chan suavemente.

-Ryoga es bastante despistado, ¿no crees, P-chan? La postal que envió junto con su carta en realidad es de Kansai, no de Kyoto -comentó alzando a su mascota en el aire mientras en la frente de él resbalaba una gota de sudor.

Esa mañana, la joven de cabello azulado se había encontrado con la agradable sorpresa de que su mascota P-chan había vuelto a casa y mientras se preparaba para la escuela también se había dedicado a abrazarlo al menos 50 veces. Ella ya se había vestido con su uniforme del colegio y hace poco había terminado su desayuno y su maletín estaba al lado suyo, por lo que solo estaba esperando por Ranma para que pudieran irse juntos.

Su sonrisa perdió algo de vitalidad al escuchar un ruidoso bostezo desde el pasillo y entonces al comedor entró su prometido, para su sorpresa, todavía en pijama. Su cabello era un desastre y ella desde su posición podía ver ojeras y seguramente tambien lagañas en su rostro, como si no se hubiera preocupado de arreglarse todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del baño.

-¡Eh,Ranma,¿porqué sigues en pijama? ! ¡llegaremos tarde! -le reprochó Akane viéndolo por encima del hombro a lo que él solo bostezó mientras comenzaba a vaciar la caja de cereal en su plato. Akane frunció el ceño algo molesta.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en el baño?

-Cepillándome los dientes -contestó con un tono que parecía enfadado, incluso harto. Ella solo levantó una ceja confundida.- Me desperté con un sabor de boca horrible... ya me cepillé los dientes cientos de veces y no me lo puedo quitar... veré si con algo de comida puedo.

Akane resopló y se puso de pie con su maletín en una mano y P-chan en la otra.

-Entonces me voy, no llegaré tarde por ti -dijo con indiferencia, la respuesta de Ranma fue un simple gruñido. El ceño fruncido de la chica estuvo a punto de acrecentarse pero en su lugar volvió a formar esa cálida sonrisa para P-chan que inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado con ternura, observándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos.- Me voy ahora, P-chan, ¿seguirás aquí cuando regrese?

El cerdito dejó caer sus orejas detrás de su cabeza tristemente y la muchacha entornó los ojos un tanto resignada.

-A veces pienso que P-chan y Ryoga se parecen -murmuró pero los oídos de Ranma alcanzaron a escucharla mientras el cerdito comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.- Los dos desaparecen por largos lapsos de tiempo y no sabes cuando volverán. -Envolvió sus brazos con mas fuerza alrededor de P-chan.- Estoy segura que yo estaría realmente triste si alguno de ellos no volviera nunca más -sentenció acariciando su mejilla en la cabeza de su mascota que al oír su declaración gruñó un alegre "kwee!".

La menor de los Tendo aun no se había separado de P-chan cuando Ranma se paró de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta su prometida y le arrebató al cerdo. Lo observó con frialdad por breves segundos y al siguiente momento impactó un puñetazo sin contemplaciones en su cabeza, noqueándolo por completo.

-¡RANMA! -gritó Akane con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos mientras volvía a tomar entre sus brazos a su mascota, cuyos ojos se había transformado en pequeñas cruces. La chica gruñó furiosa y arremetió contra Ranma con un golpe que lo mandó a volar hacia un tejado lejano.- ¡¿PORQUÉ ERES TAN MALVADO? !

Una vez su prometido salió de su vista allá lejos en el cielo, volvió a prestar su atención en su cerdito inconsciente y preguntó preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, P-chan?

Ranma sacudió las tejas de su cabello y se sentó en el tejado a ver pasar las nubes, reflexionando sobre su comportamiento de antes que no podía entender.

-En cuanto escuché hablar a Akane sobre Ryoga... me enojé y no pude controlarme así que lo golpeé... ¿qué me pasó? -Se preguntó sujetando su barbilla, no siguió pensando mucho en eso pues pronto el horrible sabor en su boca lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Escupió varias veces tratando de limpiar su lengua de lo que fuera que estuviera saboreando.- ¡Qué horrible sabor! Será mejor que termine mi desayuno y me prepare para el colegio antes de que sea tarde -dijo y saltó de aquél tejado ajeno para darse prisa en todo lo que tenía que hacer o su loco director le encomendaría algún castigo que involucrara rasuradoras eléctricas o tijeras.

* * *

><p>Ranma entró al salón de clases y notó, sin sorpresa alguna, que su prometida ya estaba ahí desde hace mucho. La observó mientras llegaba a su pupitre, la muchacha platicaba con sus amigas con una sonrisa, tal vez contándoles sobre el episodio que él había armado esta mañana. Decidió restarle importancia y subió los pies a su mesa para descansar antes de que Miss Hinako llegara. De nuevo a su mente vino lo que le sucedió con P-chan, se había sentido furioso y no había podido controlar esa ira, podría explicarlo como celos, no tenía por qué negar que en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a sentir celos de algunos que pretendían a Akane como ella hacía con él pero jamás lo había demostrado tan abiertamente en frente de ella. Entonces, ¿qué había sido diferente esta vez?<p>

-Ese collar es uno muy bonito, Akane, ¿es nuevo? -Escuchó la voz de Hiroshi detrás de él, justo al lado del pupitre de Akane y al mirar por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que tanto Hiroshi como Daisuke se encontraban al lado de ésta, apreciando la cadena bañada en oro de la que colgaba un dije con un nombre grabado en el cuello de ella. Ranma giró los ojos pero siguió escuchando la conversación.

-En realidad no -contestó Akane con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el dije de su cadena.- Como verás es muy valioso así que no lo uso todos los días, solo cuando el cumpleaños de mi mamá está cerca.

Es verdad. Él sabía la historia entera de ese collar. Soun había planeado regalarselo a su esposa en su cumpleaños pero, desagraciadamente, ella falleció antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Por ese tiempo él estaba tan devastado que no se le ocurrió colocarle el collar dentro del ataúd y no quería dejarlo sobre la lápida pues temía que algún ladrón lo robara ya que era tan valioso, así que, cuando Kasumi cumplió 16 años, decidió darle el collar a una de sus hijas. Él no sabía si podía confiar en Nabiki dada la codicia de ésta talvez sería capaz de empeñarlo para conseguir dinero, así que sus opciones se limitaban a Kasumi y Akane. Al final, Kasumi pidió que fuera Akane quien conservara el collar y así se hizo. Desde entonces la chica lo usaba cada vez que el cumpleaños de su madre estaba cerca, como si fuera la propia señora Tendo quien hubiera recibido el regalo.

Ranma sonrió recordando cuando Akane le había contado esa historia, era como si él y sus padres ya formaran también parte de la familia Tendo y eso le alegraba bastante. Toda su vida había estado solo con su padre,y él no había sido para nada un padre ideal. Aunque al principio no fue así, se sintió muy feliz cuando mas personas llegaron a su vida y se transformaron en sus seres queridos: en su familia.

-Bueno, pues ese collar asienta tu belleza -añadió Hiroshi y los ojos de Ranma perdieron todo su brillo de felicidad. Volvió a mirar directamente al trío detrás de él, Akane sonreía por el cumplido.

-Gracias -contestó mientras Ranma se levantaba de su pupitre lentamente, en ese momento una de sus amigas llamó a Akane y ella se despidió del par de chicos que hicieron lo mismo mientras la miraban con ojos soñadores. El chico de la trenza caminó hasta sus amigos y con frialdad levantó una de sus manos que sujetó con fuerza las solapas de la camisa de Hiroshi que lo observó confundido.

-¿P-pasa algo... Ranma? -preguntó Hiroshi temeroso, le era muy familiar la mirada en los ojos de su amigo, la tenía cada vez que peleaba con uno de sus rivales.

Casi inconscientemente, la mano libre de Ranma se empuñó con tal fuerza que se escucharon sus nudillos tronar y estaba dispuesto a impactar ese puño contra la cara de Hiroshi, pero por suerte para ambos, el timbre sonó primero sacando a Ranma de su trance. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vió lo que estaba haciendo. De nuevo no había podido controlarse.

Lo soltó enseguida y volvió a su pupitre donde permaneció con la mirada en sus manos empuñadas sobre la mesa. Sus amigos detrás de él seguían confundidos por su comportamiento.

-¿No crees que Ranma es muy brusco a veces? -comentó Hiroshi a lo que Daisuke solo asintió, los dos tragaron saliva y limpiaron las gotas de sudor en su frente.

Mientras la clase comenzaba, Ranma no podía terminar de entender que le pasaba. Sus ojos desorbitados no quitaban las manos de sus puños que no se relajaban,la ira no se iba, se había enfurecido por un simple cumplido de uno de sus amigos a Akane. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiró con profundidad, de ese modo logró tranquilizarse, pero todo el día de escuela siguió preguntándose qué le ocurría.

El fin del día llegó. Él dejó que sus amigos y Akane se fueran por su lado, el salón de clases ya estaba vacío y él apenas guardaba sus libros dentro de su mochila. Estaba muy serio y pensativo.

_¿Qué pasa?,_ se preguntó observando su mano que hasta hace poco había dejado de estar empuñada. El día había sido difícil, cada vez que veía a un chico cerca de Akane sus puños casi estaban en su cara. Definitivamente lo más sensato había sido alejarse de la chica. _No puedo controlarme para nada, de alguna forma siento la necesidad de liberar esta ira en alguien inocente,_ pensó mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y salía del salón. Talvez se estaba enfermando.

_Tengo que ir a ver al Doctor Tofu._

**Me alegra no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado y estoy feliz por la buena aceptación que pareció tener esta historia, aunque siendo una historia sobre Ranma y Akane, debo decir que ya lo esperaba. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y reviews. Gracias a DragFenix17, Angelita, Marce kid nicky's girl, Seras, isacandy y amoranma, y también a los que no "tienen" tiempo de dejar un review pero igual agregaron este fic a sus favoritos o lista de alertas.**

**Y bueno, los primeros síntomas del elixir verde que Happosai le dio a Ranma empiezan a surgir, veamos si Ranma consigue algunas respuestas de qué es lo que le ocurre en el próximo capítulo donde el brebaje seguirá actuando.**


	3. ¡Estoy enfermo ! ¿de celos?

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes no son propiedad mía**

**¡Estoy enfermo...! ¿de celos?**

-¿Podrías repetir eso... sobre la ira? -La voz del Doctor Tofu interrumpió el silencio que suele hacerse durante las consultas médicas cuando el doctor que te inspecciona está pensando algo relacionado con el mal que pudiera estar aquejándote, pero la cara del Doctor Tofu era de pura confusión ante la explicación tan borde que Ranma le había dado sobre sus síntomas.

-Es que... no sé como explicarlo -terminó por admitir el artista marcial de la trenza, sentado en una camilla mientras el quiropráctico dirigía una luz brillante a uno de sus ojos para luego pasar a meterle un termómetro en la boca.

-¿Puedes tratar? -insistió Tofu con una sonrisa amable.

Con un suspiro, Ranma empezó lo mejor que podía.

-Me irrito muy fácilmente... por pequeñas cosas, digo, no como cuando alguno de los idiotas que me desafía se deja venir con toda su estupidez... es una ira estúpida ahora que lo pienso, porque solo se... dispara cuando alguien le-

Se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de admitir abiertamente que se ponía celoso de los hombres que se le acercaban a Akane, y eso no era algo que quería que el doctor supiera.

-Es una tontería, no debí haber venido.

-Parece que me estuvieras ocultando algo, ¿eh? -comentó Tofu con una sonrisa enigmática que le dio la impresión a Ranma de que sabía lo que estaba pensando. El joven golpeó sus dedos índices uno contra otro, nervioso y esto ocasionó gracia en el doctor.- No he encontrado nada mal contigo, Ranma, podría ser solo estrés.

El chico volvió a lanzar otro suspiro y de un salto bajó de la camilla, antes de que pudiera darle las gracias -por el inútil diagnostico que le había dado- al doctor, él habló antes.

-De casualidad, ¿la causa de tu ira no estará relacionada con Akane?

El rostro de Ranma enseguida adoptó un tono rojizo y desvió la mirada,una vez mas sorprendido por la perspicacia del quiropráctico que de nuevo sonrió, seguro de que había dado en el clavo.

-¡Esa marimacho no figura en nada en mis problemas! -Se apresuró a tranquilizarse, procurando mantener la calma y no verse demasiado obvio. Agradeció por la consulta lo más educadamente que pudo y luego de tomar su mochila, salió del consultorio regañándose por haber venido en primer lugar. Una vez que corrió varias calles pudo detenerse y caminar con tranquilidad hasta casa, la desesperación se arremolinó en su mente, y el pésimo sabor de boca volvía, pero en este momento ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Caminó hacia la puesta de sol, disfrutando sin saberlo uno de los ínfimos momentos de tranquilidad que le quedaban antes de que el mal que lo estaba envolviendo -el verdadero relacionado con aquél brebaje y no el que el Doctor Tofu le había diagnosticado- se desatara. En su cabeza seguía la pregunta sobre qué le ocurría, pero restándole importancia como a todas las cosas. Celos: una palabra mas que nunca presente en su vida desde que había llegado a Nerima. Todos sus amigos, prometidas y rivales los sentían. Akane los sentía. ¿Él también los sentía? Por supuesto, era la respuesta que enseguida afloraba. Y siempre hacía algo al respecto como dar una patada al rostro del que sentía celos o arruinar las citas de Akane. Pero simplemente lo que había pasado antes con sus compañeros de clase, Hiroshi y Daisuke, no era normal. Ellos eran sus amigos, los únicos que podía considerar de esa forma en el estricto sentido de la palabra desde que había llegado a Nerima. Bromeaba con ellos, hacía deportes con ellos, platicaba con ellos, eran amigos de verdad y él jamás los había golpeado aunque fueran admiradores de Akane.

Por eso no entendía porque esta mañana estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Por unos momentos la cara de Hiroshi con un ojo morado se cruzó por su mente y lo hizo estremecerse, menos mal que no había llegado tan lejos.

Suspiró.

Ahora, lo mejor era dejar de lamentarse por lo que le ocurría y comenzar a descubrir _qué_ le ocurría.

-Celos, eso es seguro -murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo, este no era el momento de negar la verdad por su estúpido orgullo.- Pero, estos celos no son los de siempre... son _un_ _poco_ exagerados.

_Es cierto que muchas veces golpeo a P-chan por ser un aprovechado... pero la mayoría de las veces evito hacerlo frente a Akane para evitarme problemas... además, esta mañana Ryoga no se estaba aprovechando en nada... fueron las palabras de Akane las que encendieron mi furia y también... lo golpeé con demasiada fuerza._

Razonaba sobre la cuestión, parte por parte, concentrándose más de lo normal.

_Y lo que ha pasado con Hiroshi y Daisuke... ¡todavía más raro! Hiroshi solo le hizo un cumplido por su collar, ¿por qué me enojó eso? Celos, celos, lo sé pero..._

-¿Ranma? -La dulce voz a su espalda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y al mirar sobre su hombro distinguió la sonrisa de Kasumi. La hermana mayor de los Tendo estaba parada frente a la casa, y Ranma se dio cuenta que había estado tan distraído en sus reflexiones que ni siquiera notó cuando llegó y casi había pasado de largo.- Te veías un poco distraído, ¿ocurre algo?

-No es nada, Kasumi -contestó dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas despreocupadas, pensando realmente que no era nada, y entonces no valía la pena molestar a toda la familia por nada.

-Me extrañó que no llegaras con Akane, ¿fuiste a algún lugar en especial?

-No realmente, solo a... -Iba a decir que a comer unos okonomiyakis con Ukyo, pero se cortó al darse cuenta que si lo decía no podría disfrutar de la comida de Kasumi, así que pensó en otra cosa.- ...pasear un rato con unos amigos.

-Me imagino que con Hiroshi-kun y Daisuke-kun, ¿verdad?

-Si... eso mismo. -Nostalgia imperceptible en su voz.

-Bueno, entra de una vez, la comida está casi lista.

* * *

><p>Ya había comido tres grandes trozos de filete, intentando calmar la ansiedad que sentía con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Akane. Todos se veían tan entretenidos escuchando las maravillas que ella decía sobre el posible regreso de Ryoga, nadie se daba cuenta que él estaba desesperado por no poder hacerla callar. Y ella hablaba con tanta vitalidad y alegria que él no podía soportar. Ya sentía varias gotas de sudor por toda su cara, sintiendo que la ropa que vestía lo asfixiaba<p>

-Pero, Ryoga tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación, ¿en verdad crees que llegue a dar pronto con el dojo? -preguntó Kasumi con su eterna sonrisa adornándole el rostro como si lo necesitara.

-Aunque Ryoga sea un despistado en eso de las direcciones, es un ejemplo de que "querer es poder", ¿no? -Ranma escupió el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca al escuchar un halago de su prometida hacia su rival, disimuladamente siguió comiendo, tomando con su tenedor todo lo que estaba en su plato.- Estoy segura que un día de estos aparece en nuestra puerta... -Se detuvo para sonreír amargamente y pellizcó su pedazo de filete con sus cubiertos para comerlo deprisa y continuar.- Desde la ehm... el incidente de la boda no lo vemos, sé que es un viajero pero aun así no es normal en él desaparecerse tanto tiempo. -Tragó un bocado de arroz para finalmente agregar con entusiasmo.- ¡En serio quiero verlo!

-Hija, hija -la cortó Soun hablando debajo de su bigote.- No creo que deberías hablar así de otro hombre en frente de tu prometido -dijo señalando a Ranma con la mano abierta, él dejó de comer para que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

Akane resopló algo molesta y con los ojos entornados observó al chico en cuestión que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la plática alrededor suyo y seguir comiendo. Al parecer hacía muy bien su actuación pues a Akane incluso le ofendió y no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto, ni tampoco iba a dejar de hablar de sus amigos solo porque estaba comprometida con un idiota por culpa de los padres de ambos.

Volteó la mirada y murmuró en voz realmente baja:

-Al demonio con Ranma... -pero Nodoka la escuchó.

-Akane, una señorita no debería expresarse de ese modo -la reprendió en un tono amable pero autoritario y luego de que la muchacha se disculpara, la señora se dirigió ahora a su hijo.- Ranma puede ser realmente celoso.

El chico se tensó de pronto y ahora sus mejillas parecían un par de manzanas bien maduras, su primera reacción fue negar varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó y su madre le dio una mala mirada como regaño, la señora Saotome en serio podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Akane volvió a resoplar, sabía por experiencia que sus peleas con Ranma no podían terminar bien y francamente no tenía intención de que ese idiota le arruinara la alegría que la _posible_ visita de Ryoga le había generado. Volvió a esbozar su gran sonrisa y siguió platicando.

-Ryoga siempre trae regalos con él, tal vez eso lo entretuvo.

-Esperemos que sea eso, -contestó Kasumi levantándose para sacar un platillo del horno.

Mientras Akane seguía parloteando y parloteando -como hubiera dicho Ranma- , Nabiki se acercó a Ranma sin que nadie lo notase.

-Demasiado alegre, ¿eh? -Su comentario fue respondido por un descortés gruñido.- 5000 yens y me encargo de que Ryoga quede mal en frente de Akane, ¿si? -Ofreció extendiendo su mano abierta, esperando que el joven depositara el dinero, pero lo único que obtuvo fue otro gruñido.

-No necesito pagar a nadie para que ese cara de cerdo se humille, eso él lo hace solo -contestó con un tono que fue lo suficientemente sombrío para que Nabiki no insistiera más.

A medida que avanzó la cena, Ranma se sentía más y más enfermo. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y con movimientos automáticos se llevaba los bocados a la boca, sus piernas no le respondían pues de otra forma hace tiempo que se hubiera retirado a su habitación para no seguir escuchando las "inmundas" palabras de Akane.

Cada sonrisa que la chica esbozaba con cada cumplido que hacía a Ryoga lo hacía querer escupir el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca. Ya no podía controlar los gruñidos que se le salían involuntariamente, pero esperaba que la familia creyera que eran por el hambre y no por furia.

Justo cuando creyó que no podría soportar más, mientras Akane reía al decir lo amable que era Ryoga, el timbre interrumpió la conversación por completo.

Kasumi fue quien se levantó a atender mientras que el resto siguió comiendo tranquilamente, finalmente Akane se había callado y el joven de la trenza al fin tuvo un momento para respirar sin dejar de comer para no levantar sospechas. Pero los gruñidos y profundas respiraciones que estaba emitiendo llamaron la atención de su prometida.

-Ranma, ¿podrías comer como la gente decente? Pareces un animal engullendo tu comida.

Un insulto de parte de Akane no era nuevo, lo normal era ignorarlo pero en su lugar se le formó un nudo en la garganta y detuvo sus movimientos en seco. Lentamente dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza, extrañamente triste.

-A-Akane... -murmuró con voz temblorosa, casi un sollozo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la voz de Kasumi se escuchó desde la entrada de la casa Tendo.

-Akane -la llamó felizmente.- Ryoga está aquí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la más joven y se levantó de un salto para correr hacia la entrada, mientras Ranma sólo se quedó allí sin moverse, paralizado de rabia, consciente de que apenas recuperara la movilidad haría algo terrible, y tenía miedo de eso porque sentía que no podría controlarlo.

**¡Lamento la espera! Tendrán que tenerme paciencia con esta historia, pero si deciden seguirla y dejar su opinión se los agradeceré mucho (*smile face*).**

**Bueno, como dije, ahora vemos como lentamente el brebaje sigue actuando, y aunque Ranma sabe que algo le pasa no sabe qué es, así que mucho menos sabrá como pararlo, ¿cierto? En fin, gracias por sus reviews a rusa-ranmayakane, DragFenix17, Luz de Luna, MaRce kng y linasama. ¡Trataré de no tardar demasiado la próxima vez!**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos qué ocurre cuando Akane reciba a Ryoga en el Dojo Tendo y hasta qué extremos está llevando el elixir verde a actuar a Ranma.**


	4. Abusando del débil

_**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **_

**Abusando del débil**

Akane corrió por el recibidor con una sonrisa estirada a lo largo de todo su rostro, casi dando saltos de alegría para ir al encuentro del chico que esperaba en la entrada del Dojo Tendo.

Justo como Kasumi había dicho, el muchacho de la bandana estaba parado en el vestíbulo, mirando al piso y con los puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo mientras esperaba por ella, tal vez un poco más rígido de lo que estaría una persona normal. La enorme mochila que usualmente cargaba a todas partes había sido botada contra una pared y allí permanecía. Fue cuando el muchacho levantó la cara y vio a la chica llegando hasta él que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, más por nervios que por otra cosa.

-¡A…Akane! –exclamó el muchacho al momento que la rigidez de su cuerpo se transformaba en un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ryoga! –contestó Akane felizmente.

Unos pasos antes de llegar frente a Ryoga, Akane aminoró el paso sin dar aviso hasta que lentamente se detuvo frente a él después de que parte de su alegría se desvaneciera y la otra se apaciguara en gran medida. Estando ahora los dos frente a frente, parecía que a ninguno se le ocurrían las palabras que decir después de no haberse visto en más de dos meses. Sólo se sonreían el uno al otro; Akane buscaba sus ojos mientras Ryoga evitaba su mirada.

Esto le preocupaba a la más joven de los Tendo. ¿Le había dado algún motivo a Ryoga para que no quisiera verla a los ojos? Su último encuentro había sido durante el fracaso de la boda de ella y Ranma.

La intención original de Akane había sido mantener todo como un secreto y que su padre le entregara sin inconvenientes el barril de agua del estanque del hombre ahogado a Ranma. Lo sentía por el padre de Ranma y por Mousse que no se librarían de su maldición pero, para ella, Ranma era más importante; ella había visto sus constantes luchas por librarse de su maldición, sus constantes lamentos por no ser un hombre completo, su temor a que su madre descubriera que era mitad mujer –eso claro, antes de que su peor temor se volviera realidad, y no ayudaba en nada que la Sra. Saotome aún siguiera empuñando su espada cada vez que su hijo era accidentalmente empapado en agua fría e inevitablemente se convertía en una jovencita-.

No había podido ver bien lo que ocurrió, ya que en ese momento había tenido que defenderse de las apasionadas declaraciones de amor de Kuno y de los ataques de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. Genma y Mousse se habían enterado de la existencia del barril con la cura para sus maldiciones y, en un segundo, había comenzado una pelea entre los tres hombres malditos por el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado; había podido jurar que Ryoga tomó parte en la refriega, pues alcanzó a verlo de reojo corriendo tras el barril junto con los demás, pero debió haber sido todo parte de un malentendido. Después de todo, él no tenía ningún motivo para querer el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado.

Ryoga había estado considerablemente deprimido después de que todo acabó; más que Ranma, que les había gritado a todos los "invitados" de la boda completamente furioso; más que Genma, que simplemente se había olvidado del asunto como si no tuviera importancia; más que Mousse, que se había ido felizmente detrás de Shampoo cuando la echaron junto con las otras pretendientes de Ranma.

Akane no sabía a qué causa atribuirle este hecho.

Al final, Ryoga se había ido suspirando, sin siquiera haber cruzado una sola palabra con ella, y mucho menos sin despedirse.

Su intención al correr hasta aquí para ver a Ryoga había sido recibirlo con un abrazo, pero a medio camino había pensado que quizás no era tan buena idea. Ryoga tenía novia, quizá era eso lo que lo estaba incomodando al seguir viniendo a visitarla; Akane debía aprender a guardar su distancia, no quería que Ryoga pensara que quería algo con él a pesar de que tuviera novia cuando ese definitivamente no era el caso. Quería a Ryoga como a un amigo; su mejor amigo. Eso era todo.

Debía dejárselo bien claro a Ryoga para que en futuras ocasiones no se sintiera inseguro sobre volver a visitarla.

-Akane, te he traído estos regalos –le informó Ryoga, extendiendo sus brazos llenos de chocolates, peluches y accesorios hacia ella.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? No debiste molestar, ¡muchas gracias, Ryoga! –dijo tomando los regalos de sus manos.- ¿Te gustaría pasar? Estamos cenando, puedes unírtenos.

-¿No sería una molestia?

-¡Claro que no! Pensamos que podrías venir, así que Kasumi hizo bastante comida para la cena de esta noche. Además, siempre eres bienvenido.

-¡Muchas gracias, Akane! –casi gritó Ryoga, como si el solo ser bien recibido en el Dojo Tendo fuera su mayor meta en la vida.

Habiendo dejado sus zapatos en el recibidor, el muchacho de la bandana comenzó a seguir a Akane por el pasillo, dispuesto a ir a donde ella lo quisiera llevar.

A medio camino antes de llegar al comedor, un sonido inusual puso en alerta a los dos jóvenes que hicieron un semi-alto y agudizaron el oído. Por lo que podían escuchar, sonaba como si una pelea estuviera tomando lugar. Sin perder un segundo más, reanudaron la marcha y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el comedor.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! –preguntó Akane apenas llegó al lugar con Ryoga detrás de ella.

La escena frente a sus ojos no era tan inusual como cualquiera pensaría. La mesa estaba partida en dos, y encima de dicha mesa rota estaba el cuerpo apaleado de Genma, aún con un cuenco de arroz casi vacío en una mano y dos palillos en la otra, mientras el resto de la familia los miraban con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que sujetaban los platos de comida en sus manos.

La ausencia de Ranma, cuando hasta hace unos minutos había estado allí cenando con todos, no pasó desapercibida para Akane. Y no dudaba que él tuviera que ver con lo que ocurrió aquí.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello con exasperación.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? –preguntó con el tono enojado que casi siempre usaba al referirse a su prometido.

-Comenzó a comportarse muy extraño de repente –dijo Nabiki desinteresadamente.- Estaba temblando y sudando mucho, y de pronto dejó caer su plato y se levantó de la mesa violentamente.

-Saotome trató de detenerlo pero Ranma simplemente lo golpeó y lo venció en tres segundos –continuó Soun, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza al aún semi-inconsciente Genma.

-Luego salió corriendo y se fue a toda velocidad –finalizó Nodoka con una expresión pensativa en el rostro que no tardó en transformarse en una sonrisa… ¿orgullosa?- De hecho, fue bastante varonil.

Akane cerró los ojos y suspiró, no sin preguntarse cuáles habrían sido los motivos de Ranma para, una vez más, armar escándalo durante una de las comidas de la familia Tendo.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –decidió preguntar. Tal vez su familia podría aclararle su duda.

-Quién sabe –contestó Nabiki con indiferencia, volviendo a comer.

-No sabemos a dónde fue ni por qué se fue tan de repente –convino Kasumi mientras una de sus sonrisas volvía a su rostro.

Akane buscó en su mente una larga lista de posibilidades por las que Ranma podría haber hecho eso. Muchas circunstancias extrañas rodeaban al muchacho, podría tanto haber sido por un desafío de uno de sus rivales como por algún chantaje de otra de sus prometidas para tener una cita con él. Pero fuera una cosa o la otra, ella estaba segura de que lo sabría. Usualmente, ese tipo de cosas se daban a conocer inmediatamente.

Lo que no terminaba de encajar era por qué el chico de la trenza se habría levantado en medio de la cena y salido corriendo de manera tan violenta. Usualmente era uno de sus rivales o prometidas los que irrumpían en medio de alguna comida y armaban el alboroto.

-Ese maldito Ranma, huyendo sólo porque está asustado de enfrentarme –maldijo Ryoga mientras apretaba un puño y miraba la puerta por la que seguramente había salido Ranma.

Akane lo consideró unos momentos antes de concluir que esa no podía ser la razón.

Ranma no le tenía miedo a ningún desafío. Cualquier que fuera la causa por la que Ranma se había marchado tan repentinamente, ya la sabría eventualmente. Incluso podría preguntarle al chico de la trenza cuando volviera a casa.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos kilómetros del Dojo Tendo, sobre el tejado de una casa lejana, estaba sentado Ranma. Con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos apoyadas sobre sus tobillos, observando la luna. No fue hasta entonces que los temblores que recorrían todo su cuerpo cesaron y dejó de sentir esa extraña ira que casi le había quemado el pecho cuando escuchó que Ryoga había llegado.<p>

-Es bueno que haya podido salir de allí a tiempo –se dijo Ranma sin separar la vista de la redonda luna que parecía devolverle la mirada y preguntarle: _¿qué te está ocurriendo?_ Ranma suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, recostando su espalda sobre las duras tejas y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.- Yo me pregunto lo mismo…

Tan pronto como supo de la presencia de Ryoga en el dojo, sintió como sus puños se apretaban alrededor de sus cubiertos y del cuenco de comida que sujetaba, casi partiéndolos en dos. Le dolía la cabeza luego de haber fruncido el ceño con tanta profundidad al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Ryoga. No tardó mucho para que se diera cuenta que estaba ocurriendo de nuevo… lo que le había pasado con Hiroshi. Un simple cumplido de parte de su amigo hacia Akane… no, hacia el collar de Akane… había sido suficiente para encender su furia.

Ahora, el escuchar las múltiples cosas buenas que Akane decía sobre Ryoga, sin necesidad de que el chico estuviera allí, había comenzado a sentir una especie de frustración. El solo saber de la inesperada llegaba del chico mitad cerdo había desatado su furia como si esta fuera un perro sediento corriendo hacia un balde de agua.

¿Estaban sus celos saliéndose de control? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de repente?

Ranma suspiró, sin tener la energía ni el deseo de pensar en todo esto.

-Volveré al dojo cuando ese idiota de Ryoga se haya ido y entonces trataré de descubrir qué me pasa –se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Una siesta no vendría mal.- Descansaré aquí mientras tanto…

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué es tan difícil decirme a dónde te fuiste anoche en medio de la cena? –Le preguntó Akane por séptima vez a su prometido que caminaba con un balance perfecto sobre la cerca, mirando a algún punto lejano que no fuera ella.<p>

-No es asunto tuyo –contestó también por séptima vez el muchacho de la trenza fríamente.

-Fue por una de _ellas_, ¿no? ¿Fuiste a otra cita con una de ellas para recuperar alguna foto vergonzosa o para conseguir alguna cura para tu maldición? –Ranma sólo resopló sin responderle y Akane sintió su frustración incrementando.- ¿Cuál fue esta vez? ¿Shampoo o Ukyo? O no me digas que has caído tan bajo como para salir con Kodachi esta vez.

A pesar de todas las insistencias de su prometida, él no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas. No obstante, prefería oírla despotricar en contra de sus pretendientes que oírla halagar con tanta dulzura a alguno de sus rivales.

Minutos antes de que lograran llegar al Instituto Furinkan, se sorprendieron al ser bañados por una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negros, pero sabían qué esperar de ello. Por tanto, no fue una sorpresa cuando delante de Ranma apareció una gimnasta girando un listón y riendo maniáticamente.

-¡Ranma, querido! –exclamó la Rosa Negra con una nota de pasión en su voz, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y frotando todo su cuerpo contra el de él en una especie de abrazo erótico.

-¡Así que sí era Kodachi! –concluyó Akane con furia al ver al par de pervertidos frente a ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Ranma, aunque no con su característica incredulidad y desconcierto al ver como una vez más su prometida malentendía otra de las situaciones que provocaba una de sus pretendientes, sino con una irritación que estaba comenzando a parecerle muy familiar.

-Sólo ignórala, Ranma-sama. No dejes que arruine nuestro momento de felicidad –intervino Kodachi Kuno, pasando sus manos por la cara del muchacho de la trenza y acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de él.

De todas sus persistentes seguidoras enamoradas, Kodachi era la más demente y erótica… aunque tal vez Shampoo no estaba lejos de empatarla en este último aspecto.

Akane suspiró, cerrando los ojos como para reprimir la irritación que ella también comenzaba a sentir. No podía quedarse a ver hasta qué límites llegaban esos dos con sus perversiones. Soltando un resoplido enojado, volteó la cara y se giró para seguir su propio camino.

-No pienso esperar a que termines, Ranma –le avisó con toda la indiferencia que podía mostrar.- Me voy. No te molestes en alcanzarme cuando acabes lo que sea que vayas a hacer con Kodachi.

Ranma abrió los ojos con pasmo.

Por encima del hombro de Kodachi, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los insistentes besos de la loca de la rosa negra, veía a Akane alejarse a grandes pasos. O más bien, lo único que podía ver era su espalda; su prometida no miró atrás ni una vez, y todo en lo que podía pensar Ranma era en que se estaba alejando y Kodachi era la causa.

La furia en su interior que no creía podría crecer más desde que había sabido de la llegada de Ryoga al Dojo Tendo ayer, comenzó a arder en su pecho de manera descontrolada. Apartando a Akane de su mente por el momento, puso su atención en la chica frente a él que aún no le quitaba los brazos de encima. El contacto de la piel de la Rosa Negra con su cuerpo casi le repugnaba… los únicos brazos que quería tener alrededor de su cuello eran los de Akane.

Este pensamiento casi fue suficiente para sacarlo del estado de trance –pues no podía describirlo de otra forma- en el que había entrado apenas Akane se marchó lejos de él… ¡por su propia voluntad! ¡Todo por culpa de Kodachi! Pero la furia que quemaba en su interior estaba más allá de su control; dicha furia era lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar la repentina comprensión de que quería tener a Akane cerca de él.

-Al fin se fue, mi amado Ranma –festejó Kodachi, aún con sus labios cerca de los de él.- Ahora que estamos solos, ¡expresémonos nuestro amor, Ranma-sama!

La chica se había acercado un poco más, con la intención de que sus labios se tocasen, pero Ranma fue más rápido y retrocedió un paso, evitando el beso de la Rosa Negra. Cuando ésta hizo un segundo intento, la corta mecha de Ranma se había acabado, e hizo algo que no acostumbraba: tratar con brusquedad a una chica.

Detuvo el avance de Kodachi sujetándola por las muñecas y, aunque escuchar un quejido salir de su boca lo desanimó parcialmente, su mente ahora mismo era un lugar nublado, invadido por la ira y la imagen de la espalda de Akane alejándose de él. No entendía por qué se sentía tan herido por ese simple acto de la chica violenta, si lo había hecho muchas veces antes cada vez que una de sus prometidas lo abordaba.

Pero no se molestó en detenerse a reparar en sus sentimientos; ahora mismo, la furia era la que reinaba por encima de todos ellos. Apretando su agarre sobre las muñecas de Kodachi, la derribó de la cerca y se puso encima de ella, atrapándola sin problemas contra el piso.

Kodachi se veía anonadada mientras miraba a los ojos fríos de _su Ranma-sama _y el ceño fruncido que le dirigía. ¿Podría ser en serio que su hermoso, fuerte y gallardo amado la viera con odio?

No. En su mente, eso _no _podía ser.

Kodachi apartó la vista mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse.

-R-Ranma-sama… si un trato violento es lo que deseas darme, ¡lo aceptaré con gusto, Ranma! Si esa es la forma en la que deseas expresarme tu amor...

Ranma entornó los ojos, un poco de su furia se había disipado, pero aún sentía que no podía tolerar seguir tratando con Kodachi de ninguna manera. Se puso de pie, aún observándola con un ceño fruncido, y comenzó a alejarse con sólo unas últimas palabras que decirle a la chica.

-Deja de acosarme, Kodachi.

No obstante, a medida que se alejaba de la chica y su furia iba apaciguándose hasta desaparecer, de nuevo apareció en su cabeza la misma pregunta: ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Trató de ignorarlo, como si lo que había pasado con Kodachi en realidad no hubiera pasado. Incluso él se sentía mal al respecto por haber tratado a la chica así. Así que trató de no pensar en ello, confiando en que quizás olvidaría el suceso, y se apresuró a llegar a la escuela.

* * *

><p>-¿Te divertiste con Kodachi antes de la escuela? –preguntó casualmente Akane en el camino de regreso a casa.<p>

No habían hablado del asunto en la escuela, principalmente porque Ranma la había estado evitando todo el día, lo cual no era fácil considerando que se sentaban uno al lado del otro en el salón de clases.

Había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para evitar que un nuevo desato de ira se provocara en su interior. No quería que alguno de sus amigos halagara a Akane y él sintiera una urgencia incontrolable por golpearlo. No quería que alguna de sus prometidas apareciera mientras estaba en presencia de Akane y él _tuviera_ que lastimarla para hacer que se marchara.

No. Aún no había lastimado a nadie; había sido más fuerte hasta ahora que esta furia inexplicable que lo estaba invadiendo. Siempre que mantuviera la cabeza centrada en el problema, el mal que lo estaba haciendo actuar tan raro no lo vencería.

Así que, tratando de actuar como siempre lo hacía al hablar con Akane, soltó un resoplido burlesco y apartó la vista. Por una vez, en lugar de caminar por la cerca, se encontraba caminando por la calle al lado de su prometida.

-Hmp, no es asunto tuyo pero, sólo para que no te hagas la idea equivocada, la mandé a volar apenas te fuiste.

Akane no dijo nada después de eso, pero la expresión en su rostro le daba a entender a Ranma que ya tenía muy bien planteadas sus ideas en cuanto a lo que había pasado entre él y Kodachi, las cuales seguramente no podían distar más de la realidad. Ranma lo sabía porque a la chica Tendo jamás se le ocurriría pensar que había tratado con tal rudeza a Kodachi, y mucho menos se imaginaría la razón.

Su línea de pensamiento fue repentinamente interrumpida por la absoluta sensación de una presencia.

Frunció el ceño, volteando en la dirección en la que asumía se encontraba dicha presencia. Creía saber de quién se trataba y, si tenía razón, confrontarlo sólo haría que atravesara un nuevo episodio de ira. Aún consciente de eso, dio vuelta en una esquina y salió corriendo en aquella dirección, su mente estaba demasiado nublada para escuchar la voz de Akane llamándolo.

Malamente oculto detrás de una pared en esa misma calle que Ranma recorría, se encontraba Hikaru Gosunkugi, que hasta entonces había estado siguiendo y observando a Akane con devoción, sin saber de la amenaza que se aproximaba en su dirección.

-Akane es tan hermosa –murmuró el muchacho de las ojeras una vez que había perdido a su amor platónico de vista.- Es tan amable… es tan bella… es tan perfecta. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que me volteara a ver, pero… ¡siempre está con ese maldito Saotome!

Como parte de su rutina de todos los días, sacó un muñeco de paja y una estaca y comenzó a clavarlo en la pared.

-¡Maldito Saotome! ¡Maldito Saotome! ¡Maldito Saotome! ¡Maldito…!

-¿Estás hablando de mi?

El joven Gosunkugi se congeló con la mano que sujetaba la estaca en el aire, paralizada por el miedo que le había infundado la voz… o al menos, eso creía. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, no fue sorpresa el encontrarse con la inquietante mirada de Ranma Saotome sobre él. Sin embargo, aunque estaba acostumbrado a un trato brusco de parte del chico de la trenza –no tanto como el que le daba a Kuno o a sus rivales más peligrosos-, pero el agarre de acero que éste tenía sobre su mano casi le cortaba la circulación.

-Ack… eh, S-Saotome, no sé a lo que te refieres –mintió Gosunkugi con una sonrisa fingida, guardando el muñeco que había estado apuñalando y dejando caer la estaca puesto que prácticamente casi no podía sentir la mano que Ranma apretaba con tanta fuerza.- M-me estás lastimando…

Sin quitarle la fría mirada de encima, el joven Saotome liberó su mano y en su lugar lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa, estrellándolo violentamente contra la pared.

-¿Ha… hay algún problema, Saotome? –preguntó Gosunkugi, aún pensando que si seguía sonriendo fingidamente y pretendiendo, el artista marcial no le haría daño.

Ranma continuó observándolo por momentos eternos de una manera tan fría que le congelaba la sangre. Finalmente, levantó un puño a la altura de su cara y, antes de conectarlo contra el rostro de Gosunkugi, le hizo una única advertencia.

-Aléjate de Akane –le ordenó con una voz seria y desprovista de misericordia.

Fue en ese momento que Gosunkugi tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que Ranma Saotome lo golpearía hasta que le desfigurara la cara.

Ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos en el momento exacto en el que el puño de Ranma se dirigía a su rostro.

Esperó y esperó, preguntándose qué tan doloroso sería tener todos los huesos de la cara rotos… pero el dolor nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo con miedo y pudo ver a Akane Tendo mandando a Saotome a volar de una patada.

-¡Deja de meterte con el pobre de Gosunkugi, Ranma! –le espetó la violenta pero atractiva chica. El chico de la trenza desapareció en el cielo como una estrella fugaz y Akane soltó un resoplido molesto.- Abusivo.

Olvidándose de su prometido, bajó la vista hacia el maltratado de Gosunkugi y le dirigió una sonrisa simpática.

-¿Estás bien, Gosunkugi?

-S-sí, gracias, Akane –contestó Gosunkugi, tratando de ocultar lo deleitado que estaba porque su amor platónico le estuviera hablando. Se levantó apresuradamente y comenzó a marcharse.- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo, recordando claramente la temible amenaza del maldito de Saotome.

Akane lo vio alejarse hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y desapareció de su vista, dejándola tanto él como la actitud de su prometido más que confundida.

A varios kilómetros de allí, Ranma seguía volando por el cielo con los brazos cruzados hasta que aterrizó sobre su cabeza en algún tejado lejano y se quedó nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos. Seguía sintiéndose furioso, pero la furia que había sentido hacia Gosunkugi simplemente por espiar a Akane como siempre hacía se había ido apenas su prometida lo había mandado a volar y alejado del muchacho de las ojeras, ahora sentía una mezcla de desesperación y frustración al no saber qué era lo que desataba su ira.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabello desesperadamente.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO?!

**...Sí, lamento la espera de casi tres años. Ojalá todavía haya alguien que le interese leer, porque estoy trabajando actualmente en la continuación y me esforzaré para darle un final a esta historia que apenas está empezando, aún quedan muchos capítulos por subir (y escribir), así que espero seguir recibiendo la buena respuesta que esta historia tenía antes de que la abandonara por completo.**

**Hice algunos cambios a los capítulos anteriores, no es nada importante. Sólo mejoré la ortografía y cosas por el estilo que me molestaban. No cambié nada, excepto por el color de la poción que Happosai le dio a Ranma.**

**Sólo queda agradecer los reviews de clara, metalic-dragon-angel, Tsukire, AMORANMA, dickory5, Fatima, Guest y anonimo. En el próximo capítulo, que espero poder subir para la próxima semana, al fin ocurrirá que Ranma y Ryoga se ven las caras, y Akane se dará cuenta de lo que le está ocurriendo a Ranma.**


	5. ¿Por qué estás enojado?

_**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**¿Por qué estás enojado?**

Ranma y el resto de los individuos malditos en Jusenkyo que residían en Nerima usualmente eran víctimas de los incidentes más absurdos involucrados con el agua fría.

Eran empujados o resbalaban y caían al canal; eran empapados por una anciana que resultaba estar mojando la calle mientras ellos pasaban por allí; una tubería se rompía justo debajo de donde uno de ellos caminaba; sucedía que a alguna persona se le ocurría arrojar una cubeta de agua por una ventana situada encima de uno de ellos; eran sorprendidos por una inadvertida tormenta sin un paraguas.

Esa tarde, Ranma volvía a casa transformado en chica, después de que uno de esos incidentes tan comunes le ocurriera. Sólo que esta vez, no había sido un incidente. Después de lo sucedido con Gosunkugi, su cabeza había estado tan confundida y llena de preguntas que había necesitado de agua fría para despejarla al menos un poco, como en viejos tiempos solía hacer. Antes de haber sido maldecido en Jusenkyo.

Caminaba descalzo sin darse prisa bajo la puesta de sol, con sus zapatos en una mano y empapado de pies a cabeza, la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Gosunkugi no merecía el trato que le había dado.

El chico podría ser un fenómeno inadaptado, un acosador y uno de sus muchos detractores, pero también era un torpe muchacho debilucho e indefenso que no le hacía daño a nadie. Además, en ese momento, había estado espiando en silencio a Akane, algo a lo que ya todos, incluido él, estaban acostumbrados. Ni siquiera le había estado tomando fotos, como solía hacer.

A menudo, Ranma solía notar en la escuela a Gosunkugi, escondido detrás de un árbol o bien camuflado bajo un tapete, pero normalmente sólo lo ignoraba, sin darle importancia que no valía la pena. Ya tenía suficientes dementes de los que de hecho se tenía que preocupar como para también hacerlo por el insignificante de Gosunkugi.

Por ello, no se explicaba por qué, cuando había sentido la presencia de Gosunkugi acechándolos a él y a Akane… No. _Sólo _a Akane… No podía explicarse por qué no había actuado de acuerdo a su naturaleza. La furia que sentía lo había obligado a ir a confrontar al patético muchacho y detener sus inocentes acciones, y estaba seguro de que habría conectado ese puño contra la cara de él si Akane no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo.

Sólo estaba aliviado de que su prometida lo hubiera detenido a tiempo.

¿Akane se habría dado cuenta de algo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que sus violentos celos eran disparados por su causa? Era su mayor preocupación, después de averiguar por qué estaba teniendo un comportamiento tan violento por unos simples celos. No le gustaba que Akane supiera que sentía celos de los otros chicos que se acercaban a ella. Lo hacía sentir inseguro; como si su alma, su interior, sus verdaderos sentimientos estuvieran desnudos ante Akane.

No quería que lo que se había esforzado tanto en ocultar al guardar silencio y mantenerlo en su interior fuera descubierto por la última persona que deseaba que lo supiera.

Probablemente se estaba preocupando por nada. Akane creería que sólo estaba siendo un imbécil, molestando al _pobre _de Gosunkugi porque era más débil que él, abusando del patético de Gosunkugi sólo por diversión.

Le beneficiaba que pensara de esa manera. Pero aún así… no podía evitar que le doliera saber que Akane pensaba de esa forma de él. Le dolía como nunca antes, cuando siempre había tratado con este tipo de cosas con indiferencia, sin convertirlas en una de esas preocupaciones que revoloteaban en su cabeza durante todo el día.

Pensar que Akane posiblemente estaba molesta con él, que la chica pensaba que era un imbécil, que ella tenía una mala opinión de él… lo lastimaba tanto como si un amigo muy querido suyo hubiera muerto.

Cualquiera que fuera la causa de sus violentos celos salidos de control, también era la causa de su exagerada reacción tan dolida ante cualquier indicio de la aversión de Akane hacia él.

* * *

><p>Otro día más pasó, y Akane y Ranma caminaban a casa desde la escuela. Ninguno se molestaba en hablar; Ranma no estaba de humor y Akane sabía que ninguna de las preguntas que quería hacerle a su prometido sería respondida.<p>

Al igual que con el motivo por el que se había marchado repentinamente en cuanto llegó Ryoga, y lo ocurrido la mañana anterior entre él y Kodachi, Ranma se había mostrado evasivo en cuanto a la razón por la que casi golpeaba a Gosunkugi ayer.

Al volver su prometido al Dojo Tendo, Akane enseguida lo había confrontado firmemente sobre lo ocurrido, llamándolo imbécil por abusar del pobre y débil de Gosunkugi, que ni siquiera era un artista marcial ni lo había molestado en ningún momento. Sin embargo, en lugar de negar todo o tratar de darle una explicación como acostumbraba, sólo se había quedado parado, recibiendo los insultos y los gritos de ella. Akane alcanzó a ver un ceño fruncido en su rostro, y aunque le exigió impetuosamente una explicación, Ranma terminó la discusión diciéndole fríamente, una vez más, que no era asunto suyo, y la había dejado en el recibidor para irse a la habitación que compartía con sus padres y evitarla durante el resto de la noche.

¿Por qué Ranma se comportaba tan raro? No podía evitar preguntarse Akane desde la noche de ayer, incluso mientras caminaba junto a su prometido en silencio, con la cabeza baja y hundida en sus pensamientos.

Desconocido era para ellos que, a la vuelta de la esquina, se encontraba oculto un muchacho con colmillos y una bandana que ya los había visto aproximarse, aunque su atención entera estaba puesta en Akane. Eso se podía entrever por el rubor en sus mejillas y la manera en la que sus hombros se sacudían con nervios.

¿Cuál era su objetivo del día? Hablar con Akane.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, aquello le seguía pareciendo algo terriblemente difícil de hacer. Aún después de haber forjado una sólida amistad con él. Aún después de pasar tantas noches en su cama convertido en P-chan. Aún después de Akari Unryu.

Pensar en la chica amante de los cerdos lo hacía sentir culpable, y provocaba que parte de su alegría por saber que estaba por hablar con Akane se esfumara.

Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se hundió en el piso, abrazando sus piernas con depresión.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –susurró tristemente, frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo.- ¿Qué clase de pervertido soy? Teniendo estos pensamientos sobre Akane y visitándola con tanta alegría mientras estoy saliendo con Akari y enviándole cartas de amor. Esto no es justo para Akari.

Volviendo a fruncir el ceño con determinación, se puso de pie y se enderezó firmemente.

-¡Si quiero tener el derecho de llamarme hombre otra vez, debo alejarme sin haber cruzado palabra con Akane y olvidarme de ella! No puedo hacerle esto a Akari –declaró orgullosamente, para luego agregar en un susurro:- Hasta nunca, Akane.

-¿Ryoga?

Se estremeció al escuchar la voz tan angelical y familiar detrás de él.

Sabía que lo que debía hacer si quería ser fiel a lo que acababa de proponerse, era salir corriendo y alejarse de la chica sin voltearla a ver.

No obstante, no pudo evitar pensar que voltearla a ver no perjudicaría a Akari, e hizo justamente eso, volteándola a ver tímida y lentamente por encima de su hombro.

-Ryoga, me alegra saber que sigues por aquí.

Ser iluminado por la sonrisa de Akane fue todo lo que hizo falta para que su resolución se quebrantara y él le sonriera felizmente embelesado por su encanto.

-¡Hola, Akane! ¡Me da gusto verte! –la saludó él con entusiasmo.

-No pensabas irte sin despedirte, ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca me atrevería a irme sin despedirme de ti!

Akane sonrió, sin quererle recordar que la última vez, hace dos meses, lo había hecho. Pero probablemente Ryoga había pensado que Akane ni siquiera había sabido que estaba allí y por tanto sólo se había ido sin más. Aunque era difícil no haberlo notado a él y a todos los que contribuyeron en que aquella infame boda se convirtiera en un fiasco.

-En serio disfruté cenar el otro día contigo y tu familia, Akane. Gracias de nuevo por haberme invitado –comentó Ryoga, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello y mirando el piso con una boba sonrisa.

-Sólo lamento que Ranma haya roto la mesa –dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros. A la mención de Ranma, Ryoga frunció el ceño.

-No debiste dejar que el idiota de Ranma arruinara tu cena, Akane. Ese maldito de Ranma, se lo haré pagar la próxima vez que lo vea.

-Está bien. Supongo que puede ser un imbécil de vez en cuando, la verdad, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Él no debería tener derecho a tratarte de esa forma.

-En serio está bien, Ryoga. No pensé que te molestara tanto.

Las mejillas del muchacho volvieron a ponerse coloradas, dándose cuenta de la manera en la que estaba actuando frente a Akane. Volviendo a llevarse una mano al cuello, bajó la vista una vez más y la sonrisa boba volvió a su rostro.

-S-sí… creo que exageré. Lo siento, Akane. –A esas alturas, Akari Unryu ya había salido por completo de su mente. Sólo había lugar para Akane.- Esto, yo… Akane, ya que estás caminando sola, ¿te gustaría que te acompañara hasta tu casa?

Antes de contestar, la joven Tendo volteó a su alrededor, preguntándose a dónde había ido Ranma. El muy desconsiderado debió haberse adelantado sin avisarle. Era muy grosero de su parte.

No dejó que su prometido le arruinara el humor y se volvió para contestarle a Ryoga.

-Claro que sí, Ryoga. Vamos.

-¿En serio? A-ah, quiero decir… ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Antes de que el par tuviera tiempo de reanudar la marcha, una figura se cernió encima de Ryoga a una velocidad inhumana. El artista marcial de la bandana sintió el peligro inminente y se echó hacia un lado, evitando a tiempo el zarpazo repleto de una fuerza descomunal que se estrelló contra el piso, justo en el lugar donde él había estado parado un segundo antes.

Frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio al chico de la trenza que se había atrevido a atacarlo mientras hablaba con su preciada Akane. Iba a pagar por eso.

Se enderezó para encarar al otro muchacho.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Ranma? ¿No puedes ver que estaba en medio de una conversación con Akane? –Le espetó furioso.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos?!

La figura agazapada de Ranma se incorporó lentamente sin apartar sus ojos del chico mitad cerdo. Había algo diferentes en su mirada que Ryoga no pudo identificar, pero si Ranma creía que podía intimidarlo, estaba equivocado.

-Cállate, _cerdo_ –contestó Ranma fríamente.

Ryoga casi se congeló con el insulto, pero más que sorprendido, estaba ofendido. Se hubiera lanzado a atacar en ese mismo instante si la voz de Akane no lo hubiera detenido.

-Ranma, ¿tienes que comenzar una pelea justo ahora? –Inquirió ella con un tono molesto, mirando a su prometido con un ceño fruncido y una mano en la cintura.- Ryoga estaba por acompañarme a casa. Pensé que tú te habías adelantado.

Sin bajar su defensa, Ryoga sonrió fugazmente, como si justo acabara de obtener una pequeña victoria por encima de Ranma. Tal vez el muchacho de la trenza lo notó, pues justo entonces saltó y comenzó el ataque.

Esto tomó ligeramente por sorpresa a Ryoga. Ranma intentó darle un puñetazo, pero el otro lo detuvo con una mano, trastabillando ligeramente hacia atrás por la fuerza que llevaba éste. Antes de que pudiera pensar en un contraataque, Ranma lanzó otro puñetazo que Ryoga también alcanzó a interceptar con su mano libre.

Ranma no acostumbraba comenzar con toda su fuerza durante sus peleas con el chico de la pésima orientación, pero ahora Ryoga estaba teniendo momentos difíciles sujetando sus puños para evitar que lo golpearan.

Decidido a atacar también, Ryoga levantó una rodilla, pero Ranma evitó el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás y colocándose a una distancia segura de su rival.

-¿Qué sucede, Ranma? –Le preguntó Ryoga.- No es muy propio de ti el retroceder durante una pelea. ¿Asustado?

Ranma gruñó, fácilmente provocado por las palabras de su rival. Cargó de frente contra él, y su velocidad impresionó incluso a Ryoga, que tuvo que actuar rápido para sujetar sus manos antes de que lo embistiera. Ambos jóvenes forcejearon, era una lucha por ver quién dominaba al otro, por ver quién retrocedía primero, por ver quién era más fuerte. Ambos permanecían con los pies bien plantados frente al otro.

Akane observaba el forcejeo angustiada, como siempre hacía con todas las peleas de Ranma.

Ranma no se estaba comportando como siempre. Lo conocía tan bien para identificar cuando no estaba luchando de acuerdo a su estilo de pelea. Lo notaba menos fino, menos centrado, más conducido por una ira inexplicable que por su destreza para las artes marciales.

Ryoga, por su parte, se había dado cuenta exactamente de lo mismo.

-En serio, Ranma, ¿sucede algo? –Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa de lado, aunque hablar y retener la descomunal fuerza de Ranma no era tan sencillo.- No estás actuando como siempre. –De pronto, una idea le pasó por la cabeza, y se acercó al oído de Ranma para que sus palabras no alcanzaran los oídos de Akane.- ¿Acaso te molesta tanto que Akane prefiriera caminar conmigo que contigo? ¿Estás celoso, Ranma Saotome?

Por un momento, algo brilló en los ojos de Ranma. Algo que parecía despertar al viejo Ranma que había sido hasta hace unos días. El Ranma que negaba fervientemente que sintiera algo por Akane. El Ranma que se sonrojaba cuando insinuaban que le gustaba Akane o que sentía celos. El brillo desapareció enseguida, y su ira que había disminuido por un segundo volvió a estar a tope… pero ese breve momento de lucidez fue suficiente para recuperar el control que aún tenía sobre sí mismo, y hacerle saber que tenía que detenerse.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, apretó los dientes y finalmente superó a Ryoga en fuerza, empujándolo y soltando sus manos para que el chico cayera de espaldas contra el piso.

Miró al chico tirado en el suelo con apatía, tratando de no reparar en su prometida que estaba parada al lado de él, y se dio media vuelta.

-Cállate, imbécil –repitió con frialdad antes de irse.

Akane lo vio alejarse, olvidándose por el momento de Ryoga, y preguntándose una vez más por el inusual y casi inquietante comportamiento de Ranma.

-Ranma es un idiota –dijo Ryoga con desprecio una vez que se hubo incorporado. Estaba un poco avergonzado por haber perdido un duelo con Ranma en frente de Akane pero, francamente, por más triste que pareciera, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Y a Akane no parecía importarle quién era más fuerte de los dos.- ¿Nos vamos, Akane?

Permitiéndose sólo unos momentos de preocupación por su prometido, la joven Tendo salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió, tratando de actuar como si no creyera que algo anduviera mal con Ranma.

-Vamos, Ryoga.

La caminata hasta el Dojo Tendo al lado de Ryoga transcurrió en calma. Ranma no había vuelto para acabar la pelea que había comenzado sin razón aparente con su rival. Ryoga y Akane habían tenido tiempo para platicar de cosas sin importancia y, al despedirse en la entrada del dojo, Ryoga había dicho que no sabría si la volvería a ver antes de irse.

Akane le sonrió mientras se iba; si podía tomar como indicación todas las visitas de Ryoga en el pasado, seguramente volvería a ver al chico de la pésima orientación en los siguientes días. Aunque no sabía si quería que Ranma y Ryoga volvieran a cruzarse por accidente. El ambiente entre ellos casi se había tornado peligroso… por primera vez había sentido miedo de los dos.

Entró a su casa y se quitó los zapatos, aún concentrada en sus pensamientos respecto a Ranma y Ryoga. Más respecto al primero que nada más.

Ranma y Ryoga eran lo que una persona normal consideraría monstruos, más que nada por su ridículamente increíble fuerza. Los combates que ofrecían siempre eran un espectáculo que nadie se quería perder; con poderosos puñetazos y técnicas asombrosas que la mayoría de los mortales jamás hubiera pensado que fueran posibles para un ser humano.

Sin embargo, el presenciar un combate entre Ranma y Ryoga podía ser entretenido, interesante, e incluso divertido. Akane nunca había sentido miedo al verlos luchar, pues entre ellos siempre había una atmósfera de sana rivalidad. Un deseo limpio de superar al otro.

La mirada que Ranma le había dado a Ryoga en el momento en que comenzó a atacarlo había hecho que el vello en su nuca se erizara, y eso que ella no había sido objeto de esos fríos ojos.

Había decidido que esta vez obtendría respuestas de su prometido incluso si él se negaba a dárselas. Si volvía a intentar evadir el tema, ¡lo golpearía con su mazo hasta que le contara por qué se comportaba tan raro!

Marchó decididamente en dirección de la habitación de la familia Saotome, con grandes pasos y expresión determinada. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de deslizar la puerta y abrirla, Nodoka Saotome se cruzó en su camino.

-Akane, veo que ya has vuelto.

-Ah, sí, tía Saotome –contestó ella con una sonrisa educada.- ¿Está Ranma en casa?

-Sí, está en nuestra habitación –respondió la mujer, viendo la puerta de dicha habitación con una expresión extraña. Antes de que Akane pudiera notarlo, Nodoka se adelantó con una pregunta.- Akane, ¿por qué tú y Ranma no han estado volviendo juntos de la escuela?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Akane, que no creyó que nadie de la familia hubiera notado esto, ni sabía por qué a la tía Saotome le interesaría saber. Lo último que quería era preocupar a la madre de Ranma por un problema que ni siquiera ella sabía si existía.

Así que, sonriendo con toda la naturalidad posible, inventó alguna excusa.

-Bueno, Ranma ha estado saliendo con sus amigos después de clase. Yo también a veces salgo con Yuka y Sayuri a veces, así que por eso no hemos vuelto caminando juntos de la escuela últimamente. No es nada importante.

-¿Saliendo con sus amigos en lugar de con su prometida? Eso no me parece muy correcto. Tal vez deba hablar con mi hijo sobre ello.

-¡No, no! En serio no es necesario, tía. No es importante, es mejor que los dos nos demos nuestro espacio.

Nodoka guardó silencio por unos segundos, callándose aunque parecía querer decir algo más. Akane esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa estática en el rostro y, al final, la mujer se animó a hablar.

-De casualidad, ¿sabes si algo malo le ocurrió a Ranma?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –preguntó ella, tratando de no mostrar pánico por pensar que la madre del muchacho ya sospechara algo… algo que ni ella sabía qué era.

-Ranma llegó muy raro a casa. Traté de hablar con él y preguntarle por ti, pero él estaba muy serio y callado, ni siquiera contestó mis preguntas. Ha estado encerrado en la habitación desde entonces.

-Ah, ¿eso? Bueno, él y Ryoga tuvieron un pequeño duelo después de clases, y a Ranma no le resultó tan fácil vencerlo como de costumbre. Creo que eso lo está molestando.

-Ya veo. Peleando con sus amigos después de clases, ¿eh? –Lo que a una madre común y corriente le hubiera parecido incorrecto, a Nodoka Saotome la hizo sonreír de felicidad.- ¡Eso es muy varonil!

-¡Sí! Ahora, perdóneme, pero tengo que hablar con Ranma.

-¡Por supuesto!

Sin ponerle ninguna objeción, la señora Saotome se alejó en dirección de la cocina. Akane la observó irse hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en un pasillo. Después de asegurarse de que no volvería, soltó un largo suspiro y colocó una mano lentamente en la manija de la puerta.

Decidida a tener una conversación seria con el muchacho, deslizó un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver al interior de la habitación y con el suficiente sigilo para que su prometido no se diera cuenta.

Lo que vio allí adentro le arrebató todo el valor y la decisión con la que se había armado para hablar con el chico de la trenza.

Sin saberlo, el muchacho de la trenza era vigilado por la mirada angustiada de su prometida. Él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su futón, las manos empuñadas con gran fuerza y la mirada perdida en el espacio. Akane no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, pero su expresión afligida le indicaba a la chica que sus pensamientos lo angustiaban bastante.

¿Podría ser que Ranma también estaba consciente de que algo anormal estaba afectando su comportamiento? De ser así, entonces Akane no lo estaba imaginando.

Cualquier cosa que fuera, tenía bastante preocupado a su prometido.

Una sola mirada le dijo a Akane que Ranma no hablaría abiertamente de su problema con ella aunque lo golpeara mil veces con su mazo. Siendo así, y viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, no tenía el coraje para enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido con Ranma –sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiera hecho en ocasiones anteriores–.

Ahogó un suspiro y bajó la mirada, volviendo a cerrar la puerta para darle algo de privacidad a su prometido para que pensara en sus problemas. Esperaba que Ranma le tuviera la confianza suficiente para acercarse por él mismo a ella y contarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por más improbable que pareciera esto. Tal vez ella podría ayudar. Y si al final esto no pasaba, y Ranma decidía guardarse sus problemas para sí mismo y tratar de resolverlos completamente solo… entonces ella simplemente tendría que averiguarlo por sí misma y entrometerse aunque Ranma no lo quisiera.

Después de todo, esa era su especialidad.

Mientras Akane se alejaba sin haber hablado con Ranma, dentro de la habitación, la cabeza del muchacho era un torbellino de confusión.

Había esperado que la ira cediera en cuanto sacara a Ryoga de su vista, como había pasado con P-chan, con Kodachi y con Gosunkugi. Había esperado y esperado, intentando relajarse para que la llama de furia dentro de su pecho se extinguiera. Esforzándose por volver a ser ese muchacho confiado y despreocupado que no enloquecía de celos.

Pero ahora su furia no se había ido.

Al ver a Ryoga con Akane, por primera vez había sentido el urgente deseo de lastimarlo… sólo por estar con Akane.

Un ceño fruncido estaba forjado de manera permanente en su rostro, y su corazón latía desbocado por la ira. Ahora mismo, su corazón aún ardía furiosamente con el deseo de lastimar a alguien.

**Estos primeros capítulos han sido para mostrar ejemplos de qué es lo que estos celos peligrosos de Ranma lo pueden llevar a hacer. Y se están tornando y tornarán más y más peligrosos, tuvo suerte de poder controlarse antes de desencadenar un verdadero combate con Ryoga.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones respecto a la historia, agradezco mucho, mucho que se tomen el tiempo de comentar si les está gustando o lo que piensan de ella.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, ahora será turno de Kuno de sufrir por los celos salidos de control de Ranma, y Akane se acercará un paso de descubrir la causa por la que Ranma está actuando así.**


	6. ¡LO TENGO!

_**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**¡LO TENGO!**

Caminar a la escuela por las mañanas se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a una marcha fúnebre para los jóvenes comprometidos. Ranma no hacía gala de su equilibrio como artista marcial caminando encima de la cerca. No hablaban ni discutían de la última locura del día de ayer involucrando a algún rival o algún pretendiente. Incluso, como si el resto de Nerima también tuviera conocimiento de que algo tenía turbado al chico de la trenza, habían dejado de tener esas constantes interrupciones de todos los días.

El no tener sus pláticas usuales con Ranma de camino a la escuela, sólo era otra fuerte indicación para Akane de que su comportamiento estaba fuera de lo normal. Ranma decía tonterías, la insultaba, hablaba de más. A veces no lo soportaba pero, poco a poco, comenzaba a extrañar eso de él.

¿Qué lo ocasionaba? ¿Estaba Ranma tan angustiado por sus problemas que no notaba que se estaba comportando extraño? Cada vez que Akane lo volteaba a ver, Ranma tenía un profundo ceño fruncido que parecía permanente. ¿Cuál era su razón para estar siempre tan enojado? Tal vez su frustración por no poder resolver su problema.

Luego de unos momentos de haber llegado a esta conclusión, Akane se encontró frunciendo el ceño también. ¿Por qué Ranma no olvidaba su orgullo y su terquedad y le contaba su problema? Estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro, incluso si era un compromiso impuesto a la fuerza por sus padres. E incluso si no fuera así, aún eran amigos, ¿no? Akane estaba segura de que podría ayudar. No era tan inútil como el resto de los artistas marciales en Nerima que eran más fuertes que ella la hacían parecer con sus notables habilidades.

Aunque esto fuera así… aunque no deseara nada más que ayudar a Ranma, no sentía que fuera momento de hablar con él y confrontarlo de frente para que le contara lo que le ocurría –si es que el chico lo sabía–. Le daría un poco más de tiempo para que razonara que lo mejor que podía hacer era acercarse a ella en busca de ayuda. Este no era un problema que pudiera resolver con fuerza.

Pero por ahora, Ranma parecía necesitar su espacio para poner en orden sus conflictivos pensamientos.

Mientras se aproximaban al instituto Furinkan y la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonaba, y se veían rodeados por los otros estudiantes bulliciosos que también entraban a la escuela, un grito familiar puso de los nervios a Akane, haciéndola temer que las cosas empeorarían en unos segundos.

-¡Akane Tendo, contempla al Rayo Azul de Furinkan y despiertas tus pasiones escondidas por mi! ¡No nos neguemos más al amor!

Tatewaki Kuno se dirigía corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, pies descalzos y con uniforme de kendo. Por la manera en que empuñaba su bokken, Akane podía darse cuenta de que no estaba aquí para pelear; aunque eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Además, el hecho de que venía corriendo precisamente hacia ella con una sonrisa estúpida y enamorada en el rostro también le decía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

La muchacha de cabello corto suspiró, frustrada, mientras una vena saltaba de su frente y Kuno, como de costumbre, llamaba la atención de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Akane Tendo, corre a mis brazos!

Antes de que Kuno pudiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de Akane, ella detuvo su avance plantándole una firme patada con la planta del pie en la cara.

-En serio, Kuno, este no es un buen momento –masculló Akane en voz baja, como si Ranma no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de la presencia de Kuno. Aún así, le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su prometido. Ya no estaba donde antes. Esto sólo la preocupó más.

-Akane, ¿por qué siempre has de rechazar mi apasionado amor? –le reprochó Kuno con una lágrima en un ojo, levantando un puño vigorosamente.

-Kuno, ahora no-

Cualquier cosa que iba a decir, nadie pudo escucharla por los gritos sorprendidos que soltaron los estudiantes del instituto cuando Ranma aterrizó de la nada con ambos pies sobre la cara de Kuno.

Akane se paralizó mientras Kuno caía al suelo y Ranma saltaba un lado para aterrizar en el piso. Al ver los ojos de su prometido, supo que estaba pasando lo mismo que había pasado con Ryoga.

-¿Kuno y Ranma están peleando de nuevo? –escuchó a alguien comentar.

Parecía la escena de todos los días, pero todos los chicos de la escuela eran muy despistados para notar que había algo diferente en Ranma.

-¡Saotome! –Rugió Kuno mientras se levantaba tan enérgico como siempre, con la marca de los zapatos de Ranma en su cara.- ¡Siempre eres tú el rufián que se interpone entre mi pasión y Akane! No permites que se dé cuenta de los sentimientos que alberga su corazón por mí. ¡Debes pagar por seguir cruzándote en el camino del verdadero amor!

Levantando su espada de madera por encima de su cabeza, se puso en posición de ataque y acometió contra Ranma con un grito de batalla.

Kuno ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver qué lo golpeo… ni tampoco muchos de los que estaban presentes. Ranma no se andaba con juegos esta vez. Aunque no muchos pudieron verlo, lo que pasó fue que el puño de Ranma conectó de lleno contra la cara de Kuno; éste se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras de su rota nariz salpicaba un chorro de sangre. El muchacho cayó de espaldas al piso inconsciente ante las impactadas miradas de todos.

Akane se cubrió la boca con horror. Nunca, ni en sus más feroces batallas, Ranma le había hecho algo tan violento a uno de sus rivales. Sobre todo no si se trataba de Kuno.

Lo más perturbador de todo fue que Ranma no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada de reojo indiferente al cuerpo inerte de Kuno antes de soltar un resoplido burlesco y alejarse de allí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Momentos después, las exclamaciones y comentarios de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ranma le rompió la nariz a Kuno!

-Kuno al fin recibió lo que merecía por hostigar tanto a Akane.

-¡Que alguien lo ayude!

-¡Alguien llévelo a la enfermería!

-Creo que Ranma no estaba de humor hoy.

Mientras el barullo aumentaba de volumen y algunos se acercaban a la figura inconsciente de Kuno para llevarlo a la enfermería, Akane retrocedió lentamente, sin querer llamar la atención, y se abrió paso entre la multitud para alejarse de allí.

Kuno era insoportable, todos lo sabían.

Pero el Ranma que ella conocía jamás le hubiera hecho _eso _ni siquiera a él.

Corrió hasta el salón y se asomó discretamente por la puerta. Ranma estaba sentado en su pupitre tranquilamente, como si en verdad no hubiera pasado nada. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido, tanto que Akane comenzaba a preguntarse si no le dolería la frente después de arrugarla tanto por tanto tiempo. Sus compañeros de clase murmuraban alrededor de él mientras le lanzaban miradas no tan discretas; Akane podía adivinar perfectamente de lo que estarían hablando.

Le daba escalofríos pensar que tendría que entrar al salón y sentarse al lado de él durante toda la mañana, sin tener oportunidad de hablar con él de lo que había hecho. La escuela no era el lugar para tratar el asunto. Pero si de algo había servido lo que acababa de ocurrir con Kuno, fue para hacerla darse cuenta de que ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin entrometerse.

Hablaría con Ranma en cuanto volvieran de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Ranma disfrutaba los pocos minutos que podía pasar a solas en raras ocasiones inmediatamente después de volver a casa de la escuela.<p>

No eran muchos minutos, ni muchos los días en que los tenía. De vez en cuando, volvía a casa con Akane y la encontraban vacía. Usualmente, Soun y Genma salían juntos durante la tarde a divertirse o tratar algún asunto. Nabiki a veces se quedaba en la biblioteca o en el parque después de clases. Y Kasumi y Nodoka salían a hacer las compras para preparar la comida. Por tanto, algunas veces, cuando Ranma llegaba a casa, ocurría el extraño fenómeno de que ésta se encontraba en total paz y tranquilidad.

Esa tarde, volvió a la casa vacía sin Akane.

En su mente sólo se repetía la imagen del rostro de Kuno con la nariz desfigurada y llena de sangre. Los nudillos de su mano derecha (la mano con la que había golpeado a Kuno) aún seguían enrojecidos por la sangre que no había podido limpiar. No sólo se sentía mal por lo ocurrido; también se sentía culpable.

Kuno no era rival para él desde que se había mudado a Nerima hace casi dos años. Había recorrido un largo camino para volverse más fuerte desde entonces y Kuno no había mejorado prácticamente nada. Por esa razón, siempre tenía que medir sus golpes y ser blando con él.

Hoy no había sentido el menor deseo de ser blando con Kuno.

Su furia no se había apaciguado desde el día de ayer, no importaba cuanto intentara deshacerse de ella por medio de duro entrenamiento, y cuando Kuno había aparecido, fue como si jalara el gatillo para liberarla.

No obstante, Kuno sólo había sufrido una minúscula fracción de la furia que llevaba dentro, que era gigante y él aún no lograba encontrarle motivo.

Usó sus pocos minutos de paz del día para entrenar en el dojo arduamente hasta estar al borde de la fatiga, creyendo que la furia se esfumaría cuando ya no tuviera energía. Pero aún cuando cayó rendido al piso del dojo jadeando y sudando, su cabeza seguía nublada por esa irracional ira y llena con deseos de descargar la furia que sentía en la próxima persona que se le acercara a Akane.

Una vez que su cuerpo se enfrió, se puso de pie lentamente para volver a su entrenamiento y volver a intentar evaporar su inexplicable furia. Fue cuando la puerta del dojo se abrió.

Levantó la vista y vio a Akane observándolo fijamente. La chica habría sabido de inmediato que estaba aquí. ¿Qué querría ahora?

Tratando de ignorarla, volvió a su duro entrenamiento, lanzando certeros puñetazos y patadas al aire mientras litros de sudor se desprendían de su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-¿Entrenando? –preguntó Akane casualmente a su espalda.

-¡Sí! –contestó él sin bajar el ritmo ni voltearla a ver.

-Hmm. –La chica guardó silencio por unos minutos. Ranma podía sentir su mirada sobre él y lo comenzaba a incomodar.- ¿Quieres un compañero de combate?

Cansado al fin del entrenamiento y de sus inútiles intentos por deshacerse de la ira en su interior, se detuvo y respiró profundamente, volteándose finalmente para ver a Akane con toda la indiferencia que podía mostrar.

-No. Ya había terminado –dijo mientras salía del dojo.

-¡Hmp! Aún crees que no soy lo bastante buena para entrenar a la par contigo, ¿cierto? –comentó Akane con tono ofendido mientras le volteaba la cara y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Iré a tomar una ducha. –Ranma sólo la pasó de largo y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Bien. Ve a hacer eso, y Ranma –lo detuvo su prometida con seriedad en su voz. El muchacho hizo una pausa y volteó a verla por encima de su hombro.- Cuando estés listo, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ranma enarcó una ceja con confusión y desconfianza.

¿Akane sospecharía algo? No había estado actuando como de costumbre, así que no le sorprendería que sospechara algo. Pero eso no significaba que le agradaba aquello. Eso significaría que ahora se entrometería.

Reprimió un suspiro y se fue en dirección del baño, no sin temer de lo que querría hablarle su prometida.

* * *

><p>-¿De qué quieres hablar, Akane?<p>

La joven pareja comprometida estaba sentada uno frente al otro en la mesa del comedor. Ranma ya se había duchado y se había puesto sus ropas chinas de costumbre, y ahora observaba a Akane tratando de no mostrar interés o preocupación por lo que tuviera que decir.

Ver la actitud que tenía en ese mismo momento sólo le reafirmaba a Akane que algo en efecto andaba mal. Y la hacía animarse a ir adelante con la conversación que planeaba tener con el muchacho.

-Ranma, sé que algo te está molestando. Puedes contármelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Era la respuesta automática que Ranma había practicado en la ducha.

-¿Quieres que lo enumere para ti? –La muchacha resopló.- Te fuiste en medio de la cena de hace unos días sin explicación alguna, y Nabiki dice que parecías enojado por algo. ¡Y todos sabemos que tú no te pierdes una comida a menos que sea por algo _muy _importante! Casi golpeas a Gosunkugi aunque el pobre no te había hecho nada. Iniciaste una pelea con Ryoga de repente, como si te hubiera hecho enojar por algo, y te fuiste sin terminarla. ¡Y hoy le rompiste la nariz a Kuno!

-Ese imbécil ya me había colmado la paciencia.

-¡Eso no te daba derecho a romperle la nariz! Tú no eres así, Ranma –declaró impetuosamente.- Nada de lo que has hecho en los últimos días encaja con tu manera de actuar… Quiero saber por qué.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¡¿Por qué estás actuando así?! ¡Estás actuando como un imbécil con todos! Casi no hablas con nadie en la escuela, ni tampoco en casa. Siempre estás callado y con el ceño fruncido, como si siempre estuvieras enojado por algo. Tratas mal a los demás y los insultas como si quisieras herirlos…

Ranma no contestó.

Todo lo que decía Akane era cierto. Era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos días, desde que había tenido el repentino impulso de golpear a P-chan sólo porque Akane lo había estado abrazando cariñosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ranma? –Volvió a insistir la muchacha seriamente.- ¿Tienes algún problema que te está haciendo actuar así? ¿Sucedió algo con tu madre? ¿O con tu padre? ¿Alguno de tus rivales o de tus prometidas está tramando algo para fastidiarte la vida otra vez? ¡Sólo dímelo! ¡Podemos resolverlo juntos!

Mientras la escuchaba hablar, Ranma deseaba que fuera una de esas cosas la causa de la furia inexplicable que sentía a todo momento y que lo conducía a comportarse tan agresivamente, como un vándalo busca-pleitos.

Pero, ¿cómo podría confesarle a Akane que lo que provocaba su furia parecían ser los celos que sentía cada vez que un chico la admiraba de lejos, o le hacía algún cumplido o se mostraba afectuoso con ella? Incluso sentía celos de un cerdito que la chica no consideraba nada más que una mascota, e incluso aborrecía a cualquier persona que se atreviera a alejar a Akane de su lado o que ocasionara que ella se enojara con él, como había ocurrido con Kodachi.

No, de ninguna manera le confesaría eso.

Sin embargo, finalmente se tragó parte de su orgullo y le dio una respuesta parcialmente sincera a la angustiada chica.

-Sí… últimamente me siento enojado todo el tiempo y me desquito con los demás –admitió al fin sin levantar la vista de la mesa.- Pero no es por ninguna de las razones que dices. La verdad es que… no sé por qué.

-¡No puedes estar enojado sin una razón! –Le espetó ella.

-¡Entonces, si hay una razón, no sé cuál es! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-¡Ranma, no tienes que esconderlo de mí!

-¡¿Eres sorda, marimacho?! ¡No sé porque estoy enojado! ¡No te estoy escondiendo nada! –Ranma apretó los puños mientras una vena saltaba de su frente. Se sentía bien discutir con Akane como de costumbre, incluso si la furia en su interior aún no se disipaba.

Le estaba mintiendo a Akane, cierto. _Sí_ le estaba escondiendo algo.

-Ranma… –El tono de voz de su prometida de pronto cambió a uno de angustia absoluta; angustia por él. La vio a los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sentir culpable por no contarle todo lo que sabía.- Puedes confiar en mí, Ranma.

Por un momento, por primera vez desde el día de ayer, la furia que había estado haciendo arder su pecho ininterrumpidamente de manera casi dolorosa pareció amainarse, sólo por el sentimiento de ser comprendido por Akane.

Algo en la mirada de su prometida le decía que podía contarle lo que le ocurría sin temer nada. No la asustaría si le confesaba que pensaba que enloquecía de celos cada vez que la veía con uno de sus muchos pretendientes. Akane no creía que era un psicópata pervertido. Le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, ¿cierto?

Podía contarle.

-A-Akane… Yo…

-¡Aquí estás, Akane-chan! ¿Qué dices si me adelantas mi regalo de cumpleaños y me dejas ver tus lindos y tiernos pechos?

Una vena se formó en la frente de Ranma al ver a Happosai saltar encima de la mesa y comenzar a revolotear alrededor de Akane mientras ésta hacía su mejor intento por darle un puñetazo.

-¡Ahora no es un buen momento, pervertido! –exclamó Akane. Ranma estaba a punto de contarle algo muy importante. ¿Por qué el viejo tenía que llegar en tan mal momento?

-¡¿RANMA?! ¿Aún no te has hartado de ese idiota? –Inquirió Happosai con una lágrima en uno de sus ojos.- ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no odias a Ranma, Akane?

-¿Por qué odiaría a Ranma? –La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé… Mejor, ¿por qué en lugar de seguir hablando de ese idiota, no me dejas darle un apretón a tus pequeños pechos?

Happosai volvió a abalanzarse sobre Akane y ésta apenas logró esquivarlo.

Mientras veía la ya más que común escena, al principio, Ranma creyó estar sintiendo el fastidio de siempre. El mismo que sentía cada vez que Happosai lo acosaba a él –en su forma de chica– y a otras mujeres. Sin embargo, lo que estaba comenzando a sentir que quemaba en su pecho era indudablemente la furia descontrolada que había estado sintiendo los últimos días, y que sólo la dulce mirada de Akane había podido aplacar un poco.

Ahora, si eso era posible, sentía que su ira había vuelto multiplicada por dos.

Gruñó y, en un rápido movimiento, pasó por encima de la recién reparada mesa, volviéndola a romper en el proceso, y capturó a Happosai con una mano, sujetándolo por la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, insolente?! –Espetó Happosai bastante irritado, sacudiéndose pero sin poder liberarse del fuerte agarre de Ranma.

-Ranma… –Una vez más, Akane estaba viendo aparecer ese brillo peligroso en la mirada de hielo de su prometido.

-¡Suéltame, maldito Ranma! ¡Aprende de una vez a respetar a tu maestro!

A pesar de los fuertes gritos y exigencias de Happosai, Akane alcanzó a escuchar un gruñido disgustado saliendo de la boca de Ranma.

-¡ALÉJATE DE AKANE! –Gritó Ranma ferozmente.

Lo siguiente que vio la muchacha fue a Ranma mandando a volar a Happosai a varios kilómetros de un poderoso puñetazo. El anciano desapareció en el cielo como una estrella fugaz y Akane bajó la vista de vuelta al muchacho de la trenza.

-Ranma –lo llamó una vez más. Pero ya era muy tarde, sabía que el momento se había perdido.

-¡Sólo olvídalo! ¿Está bien, Akane? No me ocurre nada, ¿entendido? Me voy a mi habitación

Ranma tenía las manos empuñadas a sus costados, y sus hombros temblaban con furia mientras se iba. No era muy propio de él dejar que ese anciano pervertido lo hiciera enojar tanto con sus estupideces, normalmente lo ignoraba o no le daba demasiada importancia.

Además, no era algo nuevo que Ranma la defendiera de ese viejo pervertido, pero… ¿por qué se había enfurecido tanto esta vez?

_¡ALÉJATE DE AKANE!_

Ejemplo de ello era la última vez que Happosai había tratado de meterse con ellos, hace sólo unos días, cuando había jurado venganza sólo porque su discípulo no lo había dejado tocar sus senos. A Ranma no le había importado en absoluto; se había mostrado tan despreocupado y tan confiado como siempre…

Algo encajó de pronto en la cabeza de Akane. Algo se iluminó haciendo que todo comenzara a tomar sentido de una manera casi espeluznante. Akane tembló mientras creía comenzar a llegar a una conclusión que, desgraciadamente, parecía la más lógica.

Happosai le había advertido a Ranma que lamentaría sus acciones. Akane le había aconsejado a Ranma que se preocupara por lo que el maestro pudiera estar planeando. Y, si lo pensaba bien, ¿no había sido ese el último día que Ranma había actuado como de costumbre? ¿No había empezado todo esto, no cuando Ranma se había ido en medio de la cena cuando llegó Ryoga, sino cuando golpeó a P-chan sin razón alguna?

Akane se pasó una mano por la cara con una angustia que no había sentido en algún tiempo. Si su corazonada era correcta, Happosai ya había ejecutado la venganza que había prometido y, si eso era así, él era el responsable de lo que estaba ocasionando ese extraño comportamiento en el muchacho de la trenza.

¿Qué le había hecho Happosai a Ranma?

* * *

><p>Akane corrió escaleras arriba tan pronto creyó encontrar la respuesta que ella y, posiblemente, también Ranma tanto buscaban.<p>

-¡RANMA! –Lo llamaba a gritos incluso antes de llegar a la habitación del chico.

Iba tan rápido que apenas pudo detenerse a tiempo para no estrellarse contra la puerta y deslizarla para poder entrar como una persona educada lo haría. Aunque no fue muy educada la manera en la que entró gritando y corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Ranma, tienes que escucharme!

-¡No quiero! –Se negó el muchacho, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su futón y encarando la pared con el simple propósito de darle la espalda a Akane.- Ya te dije que no te entrometieras. No está ocurriéndome nada. ¡Y no puedes empezar una discusión por nada!

-Ranma, no entiendes-

-Maldición, si quieres que lo vuelva a decir, lo haré. ¡Sí, estoy enojado! Y lo repetiré sólo una vez más: ¡no sé por qué, demonios! Así que sólo sal de aquí antes de que decida descargar mi furia contigo.

-¡Escucha, Ranma! Sé que te gusta escuchar el sonido de tu propia voz, pero si te callaras por un minuto y me dejaras explicarte, creo que te ahorrarías muchos problemas.

El muchacho se sorprendió por la autoridad con la que había hablado su prometida, y algo le dijo que era mejor callarse y dejarla hablar. Así que hizo exactamente eso.

Adoptando un temple de total seriedad y una expresión determinada, la joven Tendo tomó asiento en el piso justo en frente de él.

-Creo saber lo que te pasa, Ranma.

El artista marcial casi se cae de espaldas; no tenía mucho éxito tratando de disfrazar su pánico. Pánico al pensar que Akane podría haber descubierto que cada vez sentía más y más celos y éstos lo hacían portarse como un idiota violento.

¿Qué habría pensado cuando lo descubrió? ¿Creería que era un psicópata pervertido, como había temido? ¿Estaría ahora asustada de él? ¿Se burlaría? ¡Debió haber tomado su oportunidad y confesárselo él mismo! Tal vez así no se habría visto tan mal.

-¿L-l-lo sabes? –preguntó Ranma con terror.

-Eso creo –repitió Akane seriamente.

-¿Q-qué es lo que sabes?

Akane guardó silencio unos momentos, manteniendo en expectativa a su prometido que sudaba frío.

_"¡Vamos, si vas a decirlo, hazlo ya! Es mejor que te enteres de una vez que estoy loco de celos de esos imbéciles que van tras de ti…" _pensaba Ranma casi con desesperación, deseando que la muchacha abriera la boca ya.

-¡Creo que es culpa de Happosai! –explicó finalmente Akane.

Ranma sintió que un gran peso resbalaba de sus hombros y una gota de sudor recorrió su sien. No entendía qué tenía que ver el viejo lujurioso en todo esto, pero agradecía que Akane no supiera nada de sus celos salidos de control.

-Ah… ah… ah… ¿Qué crees que es culpa de Happosai? –preguntó como si no recordara de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Que te estés comportando como un imbécil! –Una vena saltó de la frente de Ranma ante el insulto.- Que estés enojado siempre y que actúes tan violentamente con todos.

_"No es con todos, sólo con tus pretendientes…"_ se dijo Ranma en su cabeza. Eran pensamientos que no planeaba compartir con Akane.

-¡Creo que Happosai te hizo algo! –repitió ella con fuerza.

Ranma suspiró ruidosamente y se encogió de hombros. Si tan solo su problema fuera tan fácil.

-¿Por qué ese viejo me haría algo? ¿Qué ganaría él con tenerme furioso todo el tiempo? –Lo que en verdad se preguntaba Ranma, era: ¿qué ganaría Happosai con hacerlo enloquecer de celos?

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas, Ranma? Arruinaste su diversión hace unos días, cuando no lo dejaste tocar tus pechos. ¡Incluso dijo que lo lamentarías! ¡E incluso yo te dije que deberías preocuparte por lo que pudiera hacer, idiota! ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?! –agregó Akane mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un mazo.

Mientras su cabeza era aplastada por el pesado mazo de la chica violenta, Ranma comenzó a pensar que la idea tal vez no era tan descabellada. Happosai siempre estaba planeando venganzas ridículas por motivos estúpidos y, después de lo de la moxa debilitante, ese viejo era capaz de todo.

Entonces, vinieron claramente a su cabeza las palabras del anciano al momento de hacer su amenaza.

_¡Te maldigo a ser un loco celoso por el resto de tus días!_

¡Había sido el maldito anciano!

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta antes?

-¡Ese maldito viejo lujurioso!

Se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo mientras Akane se esforzaba por seguirlo.

-¡Espera, Ranma!

-¡Lo obligaré a que revierta cualquier cosa que me haya hecho!

**No estoy muy contenta con cómo ha resultado este capítulo, dado que es el capítulo en el que Akane se da cuenta de que es Happosai quien tiene la culpa de que Ranma se esté comportando así (aún no sabe que son los celos los que lo hacen actuar tan violentamente), esperaba que saliera un poco mejor. La verdad, a veces me desespero y me frustra no encontrar las palabras o la manera en la que quiero escribir lo que imagino en mi cabeza y, en lugar de pararme a pensar y tomar un descanso para poder pensar en cómo escribir lenta pero fluidamente lo que quiero (como hago algunas veces), me doy prisa y escribo algunas partes de la historia como pueda, sin poner mucho esfuerzo.**

**Espero que el siguiente capítulo salga mejor, porque considero que es uno de los más importantes. Los efectos de la poción que Happosai le dio a Ranma comienzan a empeorar (¿De quién es el turno ahora?, puede que se pregunten).**

**Estaba teniendo unos cuantos problemas escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, por eso aún no había subido este, para no quedarme sin material y tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, pero ahora creo que estaré bien con los tiempos a partir de ahora y poder terminar la historia en el espacio de un mes: máximo.**

**Aprecio todos sus reviews. Muchas gracias. Lamento las largas notas de la autora al final, no puedo dejar de escribir mis tonterías...**


	7. El único hombre no enamorado de Akane

_**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un capítulo sumamente largo, de más de 10,000 palabras, un equivalente a casi 30 hojas. Así que tal vez quieran leerlo cuando tengan un tiempo libre o quieran tomar algún descanso en el medio. ¡Su elección!**

**El único hombre que no está enamorado de Akane**

Ranma y Akane asomaron sigilosamente las cabezas por la puerta del comedor. Allí, el anciano Happosai estaba recostado en el piso cómodamente sobre su costado, sus ojos pervertidos clavados en la pantalla de la televisión en la que unas jovencitas de senos grandes y traseros firmes hacían aerobics.

La joven pareja observó al viejo en silencio por unos minutos, dirigiéndole miradas llenas de desprecio y sospecha.

-¿Qué crees que ese viejo me haya hecho? –preguntó Ranma por medio de un susurro.

-¿Quién sabe? –contestó Akane con el ceño fruncido.- Pudo haber tocado un punto de presión en tu cuerpo que liberara toda tu furia o pudo haberte dado alguna pócima de la ira eterna.

-¿Pócima de la ira eterna? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

-¿Qué puedo saber yo? Ese viejo tiene un montón de trucos raros en la bolsa.

-Bueno, ¡no vamos a quedarnos parados a espiarlo! Hagamos esto de una vez –dijo dándole un apretón a la cuerda que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Bien!

Esperaron sólo un momento más antes de que, a la cuenta de tres, saltaran sobre el anciano que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estaban encima de él. Hubo un breve forcejeo entre los tres en el que Happosai gritaba enfurecido por el trato que le estaban dando los jóvenes sin explicación alguna mientras Ranma lo pateaba repetidas veces y Akane amarraba la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –espetó Happosai cuando Akane al fin había logrado atarlo fuertemente y Ranma le había dejado cinco chichones en la cabeza.

-¡Sabemos lo que hiciste, viejo! –contestó Ranma mientras le daba una nueva patada en la quijada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a tu maestro así?!

-¡Cállate! –Esta vez fue un golpe en la cara lo que le propinó para dejarlo casi inconsciente.

-¡Son unos abusivos! ¿Qué les ha hecho este pobre anciano para que lo maltraten de esta forma? –Los ojos del anciano comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas falsas que no lograron conmover a ninguno de los muchachos.

-¡Confiésalo, Happosai! –Le exigió Akane levantando ambos puños.- ¡Sabemos que le hiciste algo a Ranma!

-¿De qué están hablando?

Una vez más, el anciano fingía demencia… o tal vez, genuinamente lo había olvidado.

-¡Hablamos de tu estúpida venganza! –Le recordó Ranma.- Hace unos días, cuando no te dejé tocar los pechos planos de Akane, ¡dijiste que lo lamentaría!

-¡¿QUIÉN DICES QUE TIENE PECHOS PLANOS?! –Exclamó Akane con una vena saltando de su frente y golpeando a su prometido en la cabeza con su mazo.

-¡Admítelo, viejo pervertido! –ordenó Ranma recuperándose rápidamente.- ¡Me hiciste algo para vengarte, ¿cierto?!

-Desde ese día, Ranma no se ha estado comportando como él mismo –explicó Akane.- Busca pleito con todos, los insulta y los golpea, y siempre está enojado. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo, maestro?

El maestro guardó silencio unos momentos. Tenía una ceja enarcada y miraba a los jóvenes con ojos confundidos, buscando en su mente lo que se suponía que debía recordar. Después de casi un minuto entero de frustración para Ranma y Akane, una bombilla al fin se encendió en el cerebro del anciano.

-¡Oh, _eso_! –Una sonrisa retorcida y malévola oscureció las facciones de Happosai.- ¡Vaya, comenzaba a pensar que no había tenido efecto! ¡Buajaja!

-Así que sí fuiste tú –gruñó Ranma con odio emanando de su voz.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Me diste a tragar alguna píldora mientras dormía, maldito viejo?

-Sí, maldito Ranma. Te hice beber el elixir verde mientras dormías y lo tomaste como si fueras un bebé chupando su biberón. ¡Buajajajaja! ¡Te lo merecías! No podías dejarme darle un pequeño apretón ni siquiera a los pequeños pechos de Akane, ¿cierto? ¡Pues ahora tienes lo que buscabas! ¡Te he convertido en una bestia loca de celos!

Ranma se quedó de piedra por lo que Happosai acababa de decir… en frente de Akane.

El muchacho de la trenza se encogió de hombros y comenzó a transpirar en exceso, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Deseando no tener la mirada de Akane encima de él.

-¿Celos? –repitió Akane sin terminar de comprender.

-Oh, ¿no lo habían descubierto todo ya? –Se burló Happosai con maldad.- ¡Así es, Akane! ¡El elixir verde que le di de beber a Ranma lo ha hecho enloquecer de celos! ¡Nadie puede ni siquiera sonreírte sin que Ranma sienta unos celos asesinos! ¿Cómo se siente, Ranma? Estar cegado por unos celos inexplicables y fuera de control que no te dejan otra opción que actuar como un psicópata violento… ¡¿TE GUSTA?!

Mientras el viejo se tomaba unos minutos para reír como un maniático, Akane dejó caer su mirada sobre Ranma, sintiéndose un poco traicionada.

-¿Es verdad, Ranma? –preguntó la muchacha con un tono herido en su voz.- ¿Estás... celoso?

Ranma sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. En su cabeza, la voz de Akane había sonado con un tono de burla. Maldito Happosai; él era la causa de que estuviera quedando en ridículo en frente de Akane.

Ignorando por completo a su prometida y, por una vez, dirigiendo la furia que había sentido durante los últimos días hacia algo positivo, sujetó bruscamente a Happosai por la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro, esperando que el viejo viera la furia expresada en su cara.

-¡Dime cómo revertirlo!

Una vez más, la horrible boca de Happosai se retorció en la forma de una sonrisa diabólica que provocó en Ranma un muy mal presentimiento.

-Pobre iluso, ¿de verdad crees que hay una forma de revertirlo? ¡¿Qué clase de venganza sería entonces?! –Se jactó Happosai, sólo aumentando la ira de Ranma.- ¡Al fin tienes lo que te mereces, discípulo malagradecido! ¡Tal vez la próxima vez lo pensarás mejor antes de tratar a tu maestro con tan poco respeto!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No existe una cura? –preguntó Ranma con pánico.

-¡No le creas, Ranma! –exclamó Akane.- Tiene que estar mintiendo. ¡Debe haber una cura!

-¡Di la verdad, pervertido! –exigió el muchacho, apretando su agarre sobre el anciano.

-¡Jamás! ¡Si hay una cura, nunca la sabrás! Esto arruinará tu vida, Ranma –se burló una vez más el viejo.- Muy pronto, no serás capaz de convivir en la sociedad como una persona normal. Quién sabe, ¡tal vez te conviertas en un asesino, buajajaja! Yo comenzaría a empacar mis maletas si fuera tú, Ranma. ¿Cuánto crees que falte para que alguno de los pretendientes de Akane le dé un abrazo o un regalo y tú pierdas el control por los celos que sientes y hagas algo que termines lamentando en serio? ¡Cuando eso pase, al fin te quitaré de mi camino! ¡No habrá nadie que se atreva a detenerme cuando robe la ropa interior de las chicas o quiera tocar unos pechos!

-¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya?! ¡Simplemente te daré una paliza y haré que me digas la cura!

El de la trenza se abalanzó sobre Happosai con ambos puños preparados para golpear, pero un segundo antes, el anciano soltó una carcajada malévola y liberó una de sus manos, en las que por supuesto estaba una de sus reconocidas bombas.

-¡HAPPO-BOMBA! –Gritó, arrojándosela al muchacho a la cara.

La explosión envolvió a Ranma y Akane tuvo que retroceder de un salto para evitar ser atrapada también. Cuando el humo se disipó, Happosai se había ido, y sólo quedaba un Ranma chamuscado en el lugar.

Akane miró a su alrededor sin encontrar señal del viejo. Se preguntaba cómo había ido tan lejos en cuestión de segundos. Seguro se iría a esconder a alguna parte y no lo verían en unos días. Todo para torturar a Ranma.

La joven Tendo bajó la vista de vuelta a su prometido, que encaraba el piso con impotencia. Se habían dicho muchas cosas en la conversación con Happosai, y Akane había descubierto otras tantas. Pero había una en especial que quería aclarar con el muchacho.

-Ranma, ¿es verdad? –Volvió a preguntar, decidida a obtener una respuesta.- ¿Has estado actuando así porque… sientes celos?

Ranma apretó los puños. Estaba solo con Akane, no podía evadir sus preguntas ahora. Aún así, cerró los ojos, deseando que uno de los dos desapareciera y no tuviera que dar explicaciones.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté? Seguías repitiendo que no sabías por qué no te estabas comportando como tú mismo.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, ¿de acuerdo? –admitió el muchacho con las mejillas ruborizadas.- Habrías creído que me estaba volviendo un psicópata…

-¡No! Lo habría entendido… si Happosai te hizo algo…

-¡Ya no importa ahora! –resopló con pesimismo.- Ya lo sabes. S-sólo… que te quede bien claro que los celos que siento de esos idiotas que te persiguen todo el tiempo… ¡sólo son provocados por esa porquería que el viejo me hizo beber! ¡No hay ninguna otra razón! No me importa que todos esos idiotas crean que eres linda ni estén tras de ti. ¡Me da igual! ¡Me da igual! ¡Me da igual!

-¡Ranma, sólo intento ayudarte! ¿Por qué no puedes madurar y actuar seriamente por una vez?

-Además, Happosai huyó. No hay manera de que descubramos nosotros mismos cómo revertir lo que esa poción está causando en mí. Hasta que no haya vuelto a la normalidad, no puedes entrometerte, Akane.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero ayudarte! No me importa si no crees que pueda ser útil. ¡No siempre tienes razón, Ranma!

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a Happosai? Tú y tus pretendientes son los que desatan estos peligrosos celos en mí. ¿Qué pasaría si se repite lo que pasó con Kuno esta mañana? Podría incluso hacer algo peor. Podría golpear a Hiroshi o a Daisuke si dijeran que te ves bien con un par de aretes. O podría romperle un brazo a Gosunkugi si lo viera de nuevo espiándote. Esta vez definitivamente no puedes meter tus narices en esto, Akane.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que harás?

-Quedarme sentado en mi habitación sintiendo pena por mí mismo no resolverá nada. ¡Y no pienso esperar a que ese viejo decida volver para burlarse de mí! –Apretó los puños y los chocó en frente de sí para demostrar la determinación que tenía. Tal vez la furia que estaba sintiendo y que continuaba creciendo al fin jugaría en su favor. ¿Happosai quería que se convirtiera en una bestia llena de ira? Entonces la bestia llena de ira iba a ir tras él.- Saldré a buscarlo.

El muchacho comenzó a irse, pensando en salir de la casa inmediatamente, pero la voz de su prometida volvió a llamarlo.

-¡Espera! –Deteniéndose sólo un segundo, la volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, esperando que hablara pronto.- Vas… vas a volver… ¿cierto?

Ranma lo reflexionó un momento. ¿Sería seguro volver? ¿Sería seguro para los pretendientes de Akane que se quedara en las cercanías? ¿Sería seguro para la misma Akane?

La verdad era que no podía saber la respuesta con certeza. Pero al ver la mirada llena de angustia en los ojos de su prometida, no podía tolerar la idea de provocarle más preocupación. La lastimaría si no volvía a casa y, honestamente, a él tampoco le atraía la idea de alejarse de ella.

-Sí, tengo que volver –contestó mirando el techo casi con indiferencia.- No tengo a dónde más ir. Además, no creo que sea peligroso estar en el dojo. Aquí sólo viven nuestros padres y tus hermanas. Creo que es seguro aquí. Volveré en la noche, antes de la cena.

Compartiendo un asentimiento de cabezas y un par de miradas, Ranma salió del comedor y luego de la casa, dejando a su prometida con un sentimiento de impotencia al sentir que debería estar haciendo algo más por ayudarlo.

* * *

><p><em>-Akane, ¿podrías ir al mercado y comprar todo lo de la lista? Lo necesito para hacer la cena de esta noche.<em>

Eso había dicho Kasumi, su dulce hermana a la que no podía negarle prácticamente nada. Especialmente cuando su petición involucraba ir por los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, para la cual Ranma dijo que volvería a tiempo.

Durante la última hora, la chica había estado en el mercado comprando todos los artículos de la lista y ahora finalmente se encaminaba de vuelta al dojo mientras el sol lentamente comenzaba a bajar.

Se sentía mal salir de compras como si fuera cualquier otro día mientras Ranma estaba buscando desesperadamente a Happosai por todo Nerima para obligarlo a que le dijera cómo revertir lo que le había hecho. Ella sentía que debía estar buscando al anciano también, incluso si tenía menos posibilidades de encontrarlo que Ranma, sólo por el simple hecho de hacer algo para ayudar. Pero Ranma le había dejado muy en claro que no quería que se entrometiera; dudaba que su prometido se diera cuenta de cuánto la había herido en realidad al decirle eso.

Las palabras y la actitud de Ranma habían provocado en ella mucha tristeza y angustia que durante las últimas horas se había transformado en frustración. Ella _también_ estaba furiosa, aunque su furia estaba dirigida únicamente a Ranma.

Aunque salir a hacer las compras para la cena la había ayudado a distraer su mente durante la última hora, ahora estaba sola con sus pensamientos llenos de furia mientras caminaba a casa ante la luz del atardecer.

Sin saberlo, en su rostro también se había forjado un profundo ceño fruncido. Ranma no merecía que se preocupara tanto por él, ni que se angustiara tanto por sus problemas. No si a él no parecían importarle sus sentimientos y la mandaba a volar cuando quería ayudarle.

Lo más sensato que podía hacer era dejar de preocuparse por el chico… pero no podía. Le importaba demasiado para dejar de sentir sus problemas como si fueran suyos.

Aún así, deseaba poder dejar de estar enojada con él. Era muy difícil estar angustiada por los problemas del mismo muchacho al que en ese mismo momento odiaba tanto. No se explicaba cómo podía sentir ambas cosas a la vez.

-Ranma es un idiota… –murmuró para sí misma.

Caminaba sin ver por dónde iba, con la bolsa del mercado en sus brazos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. A esa hora, algunos negocios ya comenzaban a cerrar, las personas salían de trabajar y la mayoría se retiraba a sus casas para descansar. Por tanto, las calles de Nerima para entonces se encontraban mayormente tranquilas, y era posible tener una caminata en paz bastante agradable.

Por eso mismo, se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó gritos y voces sorprendidas a su espalda. No obstante, era algo que había escuchado bastante durante los últimos dos años y sabía lo que significaba. Sin siquiera voltearse, sabía que un artista marcial venía en esta dirección. Y escuchar el sonido de una campana de bicicleta limitaba las opciones a sólo dos posibles.

Con el humor de los mil demonios que tenía, prefería una opción más que la otra.

Se dio media vuelta con los ojos entornados y vio a un muchacho de largo cabello negro montado en una bicicleta abrirse paso entre las personas que caminaban por la calle. Venía directamente hacia ella, y Akane ya sabía qué esperar de ese personaje.

-¡Shampoo, ¿por qué no quieres salir a una cita conmigo?!

El muchacho la sorprendió con su velocidad, pues antes de lo advirtiera, estaba a escasos centímetros frente a ella y, aún así, la estaba confundiendo con la amazona. Maldita terquedad del maestro de armas ocultas de no usar sus lentes.

Akane tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar el afectuoso abrazo del muchacho y saltar a un lado, tirando la bolsa del mercado en el proceso y provocando que el chico casi ciego cayera de su bicicleta y se estrellara con la cara de lleno contra un poste.

Akane gruñó, un poco molesta al ver los ingredientes de la bolsa esparcidos por el suelo. Soltó un suspiro y levantó la vista para ver al muchacho que se incorporaba en ese momento mientras se tocaba la frente.

-En serio deberías usar los lentes cuando vas en bicicleta, Mousse –le recomendó con un tono frustrado en su voz.

-¿Akane Tendo? –Luego de ponerse los lentes, la cara de la chica de cabello corto apareció claramente frente a él.- Maldición, debo haber perdido a Shampoo en la última calle. ¡Maldita sea mi mala vista!

-Oye, por mí no te preocupes, ve a continuar persiguiéndola. Yo sola recogeré las cosas que me _hiciste_ tirar –dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a hacer justo lo que dijo.

Mousse la observó con cuidado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Supongo que sería descortés de mi parte no ayudarte –concluyó al fin, también inclinándose para comenzar a recoger los ingredientes.

Entre los dos comenzaron a meter los ingredientes tirados en el suelo de vuelta en la bolsa mientras Akane hacía comentarios gruñones por una cosa o por otra.

-Era justo lo que necesitaba para hacer este día todavía peor. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un día normal sin que me pasen este tipo de cosas? –Mousse la miraba de reojo con algo de temor, apresurándose en meter todas las cosas a la bolsa y alejarse de la chica. Fue entonces que Akane tomó en su mano un frasco de aceitunas que se había agrietado con la caída, y toda su paciencia se acabó.- ¡¿Estás feliz ahora, Mousse?! ¡Estas aceitunas me costaron 600 yenes y mi hermana las necesitaba para hacer la cena! ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente usar tus lentes?! ¡Así no serías un peligro para las personas que caminamos tranquilamente por la calle mientras vas en bicicleta ciegamente!

Mousse se quedó mudo, viendo fijamente a la chica pero, en lugar de acobardarse y sentir miedo de la muchacha que le gritaba enfurecida a la cara, enarcó una ceja y la observó con extrañeza.

Akane le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si lo desafiara a que le contestara algo y así poder seguir con la absurda discusión. Pero Mousse estaba lejos de caer en su juego. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de evitar toda discusión con Shampoo, en lo cual casi siempre fracasaba. Pero después de atravesar ese tipo de "entrenamiento", había muy pocas personas que podían provocar su furia. Akane Tendo no era una de ellas.

Manteniendo la calma, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, cargando la bolsa con todos los ingredientes de vuelta en su interior, excepto por el frasco de aceitunas que seguía en la mano de Akane.

-Shampoo me tiró una cubeta de agua fría encima esta mañana y me arrojó a un camión de basura, después se negó diez veces a ir en una cita conmigo. ¿Cuál es _tu_ problema? –preguntó sin inmutarse; como retando a la muchacha a que le demostrara que sus problemas eran peores que los suyos.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, dándose cuenta sólo hasta entonces que estaba descargando su furia sobre el pobre e inocente Mousse que, como había dicho, ya tenía suficientes problemas con los tormentos por los que lo hacía pasar Shampoo.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo algo de culpa caer sobre su consciencia. Se puso de pie al igual que Mousse y tomó la bolsa de sus brazos, volviendo a meter el frasco de aceitunas agrietado dentro.

-No te interesaría –contestó secamente, pasándolo de largo y reanudando su camino.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero me siento con la responsabilidad de escucharte, Akane Tendo –le confesó Mousse seriamente, absteniéndose de seguirla.

La muchacha se detuvo y se volvió para verlo con una ceja enarcada por la confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hice que se te cayeran tus cosas –contestó simplemente, acortando la distancia entre ellos avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

Akane entornó los ojos con indiferencia.

-¿A quién le importa? Exageré; no tienes que portarte amable conmigo, Mousse. Ve a seguir a Shampoo. Tal vez la onceava sea tu número de la suerte.

-Lo dudo –suspiró el muchacho.- De cualquier forma, algo te está molestando, Akane. Incluso yo puedo verlo, y tú me has escuchado antes cuando he tenido un problema.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –La chica reanudó la marcha.

-Claro que sí. Me escuchaste cuando Shampoo robó mi boleto para esa carrera de obstáculos para las aguas termales e invitó a Saotome en mi lugar, e incluso me ofreciste ir contigo. También escuchaste mis motivos para usar los lentes invencibles e incluso trataste de convencerme de no seguir usándolos.

Akane lo observó casi sorprendida por un momento. No esperaba que Mousse recordara esas cosas o que le estuviera agradecido por ellas. Ella siempre quería ayudar… pero usualmente su ayuda no era bien recibida o deseada o era totalmente rechazada.

-De donde yo vengo, es sumamente importante devolver el favor que otra persona te hace –explicó Mousse, acercándose otro par de pasos ahora que sentía el terreno seguro.- Esta vez pareces ser tú quien tiene un problema, permíteme escucharte si eso puede hacerte sentir al menos un poco mejor. Sólo quiero ayudar, Akane.

_¡Ranma, sólo intento ayudarte!_

Akane suspiró tristemente. Prácticamente le había rogado a Ranma que la dejara ayudarlo, y ahora aquí estaba Mousse, ofreciéndole su ayuda aunque probablemente no le interesaban mucho sus asuntos. No tenía el corazón para rechazarlo.

-Está bien, si en serio quieres escuchar, sígueme. Pero te advierto que quizás sea una larga historia.

* * *

><p>Había bastado para Akane el trayecto hasta su casa para contarle a Mousse la historia completa. Estuvieron caminando lentamente; Mousse cargaba la bolsa con los ingredientes mientras Akane hacía rodar la bicicleta al lado suyo. Ella hablaba mientras él escuchaba e intervenía sólo en pocas ocasiones. A medida que hablaba más y más con él, descubría que había una ventaja de contarle precisamente a él su problema.<p>

Mousse no podía ser víctima de los celos de Ranma, dado que Mousse no era uno de sus pretendientes o un amigo cercano de ella, como era el caso de Ryoga. Mousse probablemente era lo más alejado que tenía de un pretendiente. Ellos dos rara vez interactuaban o se interesaban el uno por el otro. El chico estaba locamente enamorado de Shampoo y eso no parecía que fuera a cambiar en el futuro cercano. Akane era como un cero a la izquierda para Mousse y, en cierto modo, para Akane también lo era Mousse; ni siquiera Ranma en su estado actual sentiría celos de él.

Él era la persona más indicada a la cual contarle su problema, porque él sería el menos afectado por éste.

-Y antes de irse, Ranma me dijo que no podía "meter mis narices" en este asunto por ningún motivo –finalizó Akane amargamente, viendo al piso.- Así que no tengo forma de ayudarlo, y ni siquiera sé dónde esté o qué esté haciendo ahora. Así que estoy un poco preocupada.

-Ya veo. Es una situación muy incómoda en la que Happosai los ha puesto esta vez –admitió Mousse. El par de jóvenes se detuvo frente a la entrada del dojo y Mousse le devolvió la bolsa de víveres a la muchacha para luego tomar el manubrio de la bicicleta de sus manos.- Aún así, conociendo a Ranma, sé que encontrará una forma de revertirlo incluso si el anciano no habla. Ese desgraciado es del tipo que no se rinde fácilmente. Y tiene una maldita muy buena suerte.

Akane asintió lentamente, tratando de creer que así sucedería.

-Tengo que irme ahora, Akane Tendo, pero me siento obligado a reponerte lo que pagaste por ese frasco de aceitunas que se rompió cuando tropecé contigo. Por el momento no tengo dinero, pero…

-No es necesario, Mousse –le aseguró Akane con una sonrisa amigable.- Exageré cuando te grité y, ahora que lo veo bien, en realidad el frasco sólo tiene una grieta. Las aceitunas todavía servirán, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Entonces, me voy. Hasta luego, Akane. Desearía haber podido ser de más ayuda.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse caminando, llevando la bici con él. Akane lamentó que se fuera, se había sentido muy cómoda hablando con él. Era como una caja de sonido donde liberar su furia de una manera sana. Mousse la había escuchado atentamente y, aunque casi no le había ofrecido palabras reconfortantes ni mucho menos una solución, Akane sentía que eso era suficiente.

Se preguntó si no estaría abusando de su amabilidad antes de hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

-Mousse.

El aludido se detuvo y se giró para verla expectante.

-Si no es molestia… si en verdad quieres ayudar, hay una forma en que puedes hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Mousse esperaba parado en medio del dojo de la familia Tendo a que la muchacha japonesa volviera de <em>cambiarse<em>, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse mostrado tan acomedido con ella. La chica debía estar en verdad muy necesitada de alguien a quien confiarle sus problemas y sus angustias para haber aceptado su ayuda. La verdad era que no había esperado que Akane Tendo aceptara contarle el problema que la molestaba cuando le ofreció escucharla si con eso podía ayudarla, y la razón por la que había insistido fue porque usualmente entre más insistía una persona, más era rechazada y, en parte, porque le estaba honestamente agradecido a la muchacha por haberlo ayudado en el pasado.

Pero, ¿era en realidad necesario que lo invitara a pasar? Ahora mismo preferiría estar buscando a Shampoo e insistirle en esa cita a la que tanto se seguía rehusando que estar pasando tiempo en la casa de su rival, pero le parecía muy descortés decirle eso a Akane Tendo.

Al menos no quería que se quedara mucho, por lo que le había dado a entender. Cuando habían entrado a la casa, la hermana mayor de Akane (Kasumi Tendo, creía recordar que se llamaba) los había recibido aún antes de que se hubieran quitado los zapatos y, mientras Akane le daba la bolsa con los ingredientes que le había pedido que comprara, preguntó si Mousse se quedaría a cenar. Antes de que Mousse tuviera la oportunidad de declinar la oferta, Akane rápidamente había dicho que no.

Se preguntaba por qué la chica no querría que se quedara para la cena. Aún así, Mousse estaba aliviado de que fuera así; si lo hubiera invitado a cenar también, temía que hubiera aceptado, y entonces se habría visto obligado a compartir la mesa con su odiado rival. Además, el sol cada vez se ocultaba más y más, y no le había avisado a Cologne que no volvería a trabajar al Nekohatten hasta la noche.

Había dolor en su futuro, lo sabía.

Mousse había estado demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos para notar cuando la chica volvió.

-Estoy lista –anunció ella entrando al dojo.

Mousse la volteó a ver sin mucho interés, colocándose las gafas para hacerlo. Akane se había quitado su ropa para salir y ahora estaba vestida con su uniforme de karate (gi) y una banda deportiva en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres haga, Akane Tendo? –preguntó Mousse con seriedad.

Akane enarcó una ceja, como si no fuera obvio para qué lo había traído aquí pero, absteniéndose de hacer un comentario sarcástico, adoptó una posición de combate y miró al muchacho chino con expresión determinada.

-Quiero que pelees conmigo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Mousse luego de que su respuesta lo tomara por sorpresa.

-Sólo será un entrenamiento –explicó ella, comenzando a perder la paciencia.- Así podré liberar algo de la rabia que estoy sintiendo.

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea… –Se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿A quién le importa si es una buena idea?! Funciona para mí, ¡así que sólo pelea!

Casi al punto de perder los estribos, Akane arremetió en contra del chico pato con toda su fuerza, lanzando un golpe que Mousse esquivó fácilmente. Akane rechinó los dientes con frustración y continuó lanzando golpes y patadas al maestro de armas ocultas que se limitaba a esquivar con agilidad y facilidad.

Akane comenzaba a frustrarse en serio.

-¡Vamos! ¡Atácame! –Le exigió con fuerza.- ¿Cómo se supone que libere mi furia si sigues esquivando todos mis ataques?

En ese momento, no se dio cuenta que antes le había dicho eso mismo a Ranma.

-Te dije que no pensaba que fuera una buena idea –le recordó Mousse un poco molesto.

-¡Y yo te dije que NO me importaba! –repitió Akane, poniendo más fuerza en sus siguientes ataques que no lograban alcanzar a su contrincante.- ¡Sólo atácame!

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Luego de hacer que retrocediera durante casi cinco minutos mientras evadía todos sus golpes, Akane finalmente logró arrinconar a Mousse contra una de las paredes del dojo. Ahora no tendría a dónde escapar, tendría que atacarla o bloquear su ataque. Mientras lanzaba un nuevo golpe, Akane pensó que al fin le daría una lección por no haberla tomado en serio.

No obstante, Mousse dio un salto increíble por encima de ella y aterrizó a su espalda, y su puño se incrustó en la pared de madera.

Akane gruñó mientras una gota de sudor por la pena resbalaba de su frente y ella sacaba su puño de la pared, bastante molesta con el muchacho.

-¡Eres igual a Ranma! –Lo acusó mientras arrojaba los brazos al cielo.- Te crees demasiado bueno para pelear conmigo, o simplemente no puedes golpear a una mujer.

Mousse guardó silencio, observándola detenidamente por largos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, ocultar sus manos en sus mangas y finalmente hablar.

-No lo entiendes. No puedo pelear contigo porque si te venciera y alguien se enterara, tendría que casarme contigo.

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, unos segundos después, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Era cierto. Mousse venía de la aldea de Joketsuzoku… la misma aldea que Shampoo.

-P… pensé que esa ley sólo se aplicaba a las amazonas. Tú sabes… a las mujeres –murmuró Akane, incómoda con el tema de conversación.

-Como fui criado en la aldea de las amazonas, debo seguir sus leyes y sus costumbres o significaría una deshonra para mí y mis ancestros –explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.- Además, apuesto a que Shampoo y la vieja estarían ansiosas por comprometerme contigo.

Recuperando la compostura, la muchacha soltó un resoplido y se dio la vuelta con un aire de indiferencia.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar… Bueno, yo creo que es una ley estúpida –dijo abiertamente. Había querido decir eso desde que Shampoo había llegado a Nerima y se había convertido en la prometida de Ranma a causa de esa estúpida ley.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –contestó él casi de inmediato.

Akane se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, pues había esperado que reaccionara ofendido por insultar las tradiciones de su pueblo. Al voltearlo a ver, observó que le estaba dando la espalda y miraba al cielo con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

-Esas estúpidas reglas no me permiten estar con Shampoo, y obligan a Shampoo a estar atada al idiota de Saotome –explicó más a detalle Mousse con veneno en su voz.

-Vamos… me atrevería a apostar a que eres más fuerte que Shampoo. ¿Por qué no nos ahorras tantos problemas a todos y la desafías a una batalla, la vences y te casas con ella? –Inquirió Akane cruzándose de brazos, pensando que eso era lo más lógico. Aunque no lo más sensato para Mousse.

-No puedo –suspiró él dejando caer su cabeza con tristeza.- Ya fui derrotado por Shampoo una vez.

-¡Por favor! ¡Eso fue cuando ambos sólo tenían tres años!

-¡Yo digo lo mismo! –Apretó los dientes y levantó los puños; siempre le causaba rabia recordar aquella única, primera y última vez en la que había perdido ante Shampoo. La única derrota que había sellado su destino y era la causa de su infelicidad en la actualidad.- Pero la maldita momia dice que por regla no se me permite tener una segunda oportunidad y volver a luchar por el derecho de ser su esposo. Debido a esa estúpida regla, no puedo estar con Shampoo.

Akane suspiró ruidosamente, sintiendo pena por el muchacho de cabello largo.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan enamorado de ella, de todos modos –confesó Akane, hablando sinceramente con el maestro de armas ocultas por una vez.- Shampoo siempre está detrás de Ranma, es cruel, perversa, grosera y te trata como basura.

-B-bueno…. A-a-a veces es agradable conmigo –la defendió Mousse débilmente.

La muchacha japonesa rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Yo preferiría enamorarme de alguien que fuera agradable conmigo _todo_ el tiempo –dijo dudando que sus palabras fueran a tener algún efecto en el muchacho.

-No lo sé… –suspiró Mousse largo y tendido mientras se volteaba para encarar a la chica.- Supongo que es por la misma razón por la que tú estás enamorada de Ranma.

El rostro de ella enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, aún más furiosa que antes.

-¡No estoy enamorada de Ranma! –declaró fogosamente.

-Si lo piensas bien, Ranma es egocéntrico, grosero, torpe y desconsiderado, en especial con los sentimientos de las mujeres, y a menudo te insulta –dijo Mousse sin inmutarse, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente para estar cara a cara con la chica, de la cual había ignorado su declaración.- No entiendo por qué le gusta a tantas chicas, incluyéndote a ti, Akane.

-¡Dije que no me gusta! –repitió Akane, dándole un golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder, ahora con una marca roja del puñetazo en su frente.

-Por lo que me contaste hace un rato y por lo angustiada que estás por lo que le ocurre, diría que estás bastante enamorada de él –insistió, aunque alejándose a una distancia segura y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el piso del dojo.- Además, no creas que no me di cuenta de cuál es tu _verdadero _problema.

-¿Cuál verdadero problema? –inquirió, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de él.

-Me dijiste que estabas preocupada por lo que el viejo le había hecho a Ranma y porque se negaba a revertirlo… pero en realidad estás herida porque Saotome te dijo que no te metieras en sus asuntos.

Akane se quedó sin palabras, maldiciendo la perspicacia del chico mitad pato que había logrado que sus mejillas volvieran a tornarse de un color tan rojizo como el de un tomate maduro.

-¿Por… por qué me heriría lo que Ranma hiciera? –Inquirió ella aún en negación.- Siempre está menospreciándome y diciendo que soy una entrometida sólo porque quiero ayudarlo y me preocupo por él… estoy tan acostumbrada que _ya no _me importa.

-Sí, Saotome es un completo cretino –contestó Mousse mientras soltaba un suspiro irritado.- Aún así, creo que esta vez tiene razón al pedirte que no te involucres, Akane Tendo.

-¿Te estás poniendo de su lado? ¿_Tú_? –preguntó con escepticismo.

-Detesto a Saotome casi con la misma intensidad con la que amo a Shampoo. Pero el imbécil a veces hace y dice cosas que parecen desalmadas pero de hecho son para protegerte.

-¿A mí? ¿Cómo rechazar mi ayuda es protegerme?

-Piénsalo bien, Akane Tendo. ¿No dices que Ranma le rompió la nariz a Tatewaki Kuno y casi golpea a chicos promedio de su escuela sin que le hubieran hecho nada? ¿Qué tal si sus celos continúan saliéndose de control a una escala más peligrosa? Uno de estos días, uno de tus pretendientes podría declararte su amor por milésima vez, y en lugar de golpearlo a él, Ranma podría hacerte daño a ti.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza repentinamente, paralizada con miedo e incredulidad. Ranma nunca le haría daño. Era algo de lo que podía estar completamente segura en la vida. Pero ese solo hecho en sí no comprobaba que lo que decía Mousse fuera verdad.

-Ranma en serio se preocupa por ti, Akane. Tanto como tú lo haces por él –continuó Mousse con una voz tranquila y seria, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la joven Tendo.

Akane miró fijamente su rostro por casi un minuto, tratando de descubrir en él algo que le dijera si en serio creía eso o sólo estaba intentando darle un falso consuelo, pero la expresión de Mousse estaba en blanco, ocultando cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener. Finalmente soltó un suspiro lleno de angustia y se giró a ver el atardecer que casi había terminado.

Por largos momentos, ambos simplemente guardaron silencio mientras Akane pensaba en las palabras de Mousse.

-¿Por qué eres precisamente tú el que me está diciendo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que digas algo positivo sobre Ranma? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Ranma se preocupa por mí y sólo está haciendo esto para protegerme?

-Porque yo estuve presente durante lo ocurrido en Jusendo. Probablemente no deberías escuchar esto de mí, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Yo vi como Ranma entró en shock cuando creyó que estabas muerta. Vi cuánto se preocupó por ti y todo lo que atravesó y soportó para salvarte. Vi la tristeza y el amor reflejado en sus ojos cuando creyó que no lo había logrado a tiempo y que tú te habías ido para siempre. Escuché su grito desgarrado al llamarte con lágrimas en los ojos. E, irónicamente, no estoy tan ciego como Ryoga y Shampoo como para no darme cuenta de lo enamorado que está el idiota de Saotome de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo decirte que fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida –suspiró Mousse con una sonrisa soñadora, a lo que Akane enarcó una ceja.- Ver a Saotome tan preocupado por ti y prácticamente confesándote sus sentimientos en voz alta y destruyendo las esperanzas de Shampoo… en serio creí que se rendiría en su persecución sin sentido y me aceptaría al fin.

-Ranma no está enamorado de mí –dijo Akane con tono triste, volviendo al tema de antes.- Se ha encargado de dejármelo muy en claro todos los días desde que nos conocemos, especialmente después del fiasco de la boda. Incluso hace unas horas me dijo que si no fuera por la poción que le había dado a beber Happosai, no le importaría en absoluto que Kuno y los demás me persiguieran y halagaran todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio necesito repetirte lo necio e inmaduro que es ese idiota? –dijo él mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos, comenzando a aburrirse con la conversación.

-Tú no eres exactamente quién para hablar sobre madurez.

-Al menos yo no temo admitir lo que en verdad siento.

Soltando un suspiro exagerado, el maestro de armas ocultas se puso de pie y miró a Akane a los ojos con toda la seriedad que podía mostrar.

-Escúchame, Akane Tendo, con el propósito de que no nos quedemos discutiendo aquí toda la noche, sólo tengo una última cosa que decirte en espera de que te sirva de alguna ayuda o consuelo.

Inclinándose sobre una rodilla frente a ella, acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya y le sonrió amablemente mientras sujetaba con gentileza sus hombros.

-A Ranma le importas mucho. Está dispuesto a alejarse de ti si es para protegerte, pero también está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no estar alejado de ti por mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que el rufián no quiso herir tus sentimientos… es tan torpe que lo hace sin darse cuenta. Eventualmente se dará cuenta de que no puede hacerlo todo solo, como siempre quiere hacer… Espera un poco y vuelve a ofrecerle tu ayuda, Akane Tendo. Tal vez el cabeza hueca para entonces haya reconocido que te necesita a su lado… y deje a _mi _Shampoo en paz de una maldita vez.

Akane escuchó las palabras de Mousse que casi lograban conmoverla, a excepción de la última parte sobre Shampoo que a ella no podía importarle menos. Vio al muchacho a los ojos y lo que vio reflejado en ellos fue una enorme sinceridad y un deseo desinteresado por ayudar… bueno, desinteresado tal vez no era la palabra, dado que él tenía _aparentemente_ mucho que ganar si ella y Ranma iniciaban una relación.

Aún así, las palabras del maestro de armas ocultas estaban consiguiendo que, por primera vez desde los eventos en Jusendo y la boda fallida, se pusiera a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ranma. Honestamente creyó estar segura de que amaba al muchacho de la trenza durante esos minutos en los que había yacido en los brazos de Ranma, pudiendo oír todo lo que le decía pero incapaz de moverse o contestar… pero en esa ocasión, también creyó estar segura de que Ranma la amaba a ella.

Luego del fracaso de la boda y que Ranma negara desvergonzadamente que la amara cuando ella lo había confrontado al respecto, un sentimiento de aversión y traición comenzó a crecer dentro del corazón de la muchacha… Se sentía profundamente herida por su prometido.

Así que todo se resumía en eso. Era cierto. Ranma era el hombre con más poder en el mundo para herirla con tanta facilidad. Y el motivo era porque le importaba mucho el chico Saotome. Tanto… que quizás en algún momento estaría lista para admitir que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él.

Y tenía a Mousse para agradecerle por lo que acababa de descubrir. Además de todo, el maestro de armas ocultas también la había ayudado a darse cuenta de que también Ranma podría preocuparse por ella, e incluso también corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Tengo que irme ahora, Akane Tendo –avisó el muchacho de cabello largo después de que la chica no diera respuesta por un largo rato y sólo se limitara a mirar al vacío, como si estuviera reflexionando algo con mucho detenimiento. Imaginó que sería mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos; seguro que tendría muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Saliendo al fin de sus profundas cavilaciones, Akane reaccionó a tiempo para ver a Mousse poniéndose de pie y comenzando a irse. Akane sabía que no podía dejarlo ir sin decirle nada.

-Ah… Gracias por ayudarme, Mousse –dijo tímidamente pero con voz llena del sentimiento que profesaba.

Él no contestó y continuó retirándose sin prisas con las manos ocultas dentro de sus mangas. Akane pensó que vería su espalda alejándose hasta que diera vuelta en el pasillo y saliera de su vista, y entonces se quedaría sola para reflexionar sobre sus problemáticos sentimientos.

Ranma llegaría para la cena… y tal vez entonces se animaría a volver a hablar con él.

Poco sabía que su noche iba a transcurrir de manera muy diferente.

Ya casi se había olvidado de Mousse y vuelto a estar inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo y gritos.

Volvió a salir de su ensimismamiento y se giró rápidamente hacia donde hace sólo unos segundos había visto a Mousse retirándose. Sólo que el muchacho ya no estaba allí… y lo que le helaba más la sangre a Akane era que reconocía la otra voz que acababa de escuchar.

Volteó a ver el patio justo a tiempo para observar a Mousse y a Ranma forcejeando salvajemente hasta que Ranma logró arrojar a Mousse hacia atrás. El maestro de armas ocultas retrocedió con dificultad a base de saltos, librándose varias veces por poco de tropezar o caer al estanque. Luego de recuperar su balance, Mousse se acuclilló con una mano apoyada en el césped, recuperando el aliento sin quitar la vista de encima del de la trenza en ningún momento.

Akane sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta y una gruesa gota de sudor resbalar por su sien mientras reparaba en la manera en que ambos rivales se miraban… o más bien, la manera en la que Ranma miraba a Mousse. Con esos ojos llenos de odio que había visto aparecer cada vez más y más.

Ranma y Mousse estaban ambos con los pies descalzos sobre el césped y, por lo que veía de la posición de combate improvisada de Mousse, suponía que Ranma lo había atacado por sorpresa, y éste era una vez más uno de sus repentinos asaltos provocados por la furia que provocaban sus absurdos celos. Si eso era así, debía detenerlo ahora mismo.

-Maldito seas, Ranma –masculló Mousse a través de dientes apretados.- ¿Cuál es tu problema para atacarme cobardemente por la espalda?

Aunque Mousse esperaba una respuesta ruda y sarcástica acompañada de algún insulto burlón de parte de Ranma, éste se quedó en silencio, observándolo de manera estremecedora. Luego de casi un minuto completo de observarlo detenidamente y estar inmóvil, el de la trenza finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia él con toda la tranquilidad posible.

Mousse se estremeció y adoptó una posición de defensa más rígida de lo normal.

-¡Ranma, detente! –gritó Akane, corriendo al lado de su prometido y sujetándolo del brazo. Su intervención consiguió detener el avance de Ranma, que bajó la mirada para verla.- Deja a Mousse en paz, Ranma. Él y yo sólo estábamos hablando.

-Claro que sólo estábamos hablando, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo? –Inquirió Mousse bajando su defensa y entornando los ojos, como si le disgustara la insinuación. Hasta que entró en su cabeza el repentino entendimiento.- No me digas que… –Levantó un brazo lentamente y apuntó a Ranma con un dedo tembloroso.- ¿E-e-está pasando ahora mismo? –Volteó a ver a Akane y su mirada preocupada le dijo que había dado justo en el clavo, luego devolvió su mirada a Ranma que nuevamente le dirigía sus despreciativos ojos.- ¿Es… está celoso… de _mí_?

Su dedo tembloroso se giró para apuntarse a sí mismo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y, francamente, nadie lo creería. ¿Ranma Saotome celoso de Mousse, el chico pato miope que siempre era rechazado cruelmente por Shampoo?

Mientras Akane seguía gritándole a su prometido para que entrara en razón, una sonrisa retorcida se formó en el rostro de Mousse.

-¡JA! ¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Saotome! ¡Es lo que te mereces por siempre intentar alejar a mi querida Shampoo de mí! ¡Eres un bastardo, Ranma! ¡Muérete de celos!

-¡Mousse, ya basta! –espetó Akane mientras soltaba el brazo de su prometido y se colocaba en frente de Mousse para discutir con él.- ¿Por qué estás intentando provocar a Ranma? ¿Es que no tienes sentido del peligro?

-No le tengo miedo a ese idiota.

-¿Ya terminaron de susurrarse palabras de amor al oído? –exclamó Ranma parado justo a la espalda de Akane que casi pudo sentir su aliento erizándole el vello de la nuca.

Los dos voltearon a verlo, preguntándose cuándo había caminado hasta ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Porque estoy comenzando a perder los estribos!

Akane se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el puño de Ranma dirigiéndose a ellos con una fuerza que la hizo temblar, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo levantada por los brazos de Mousse y éste daba un salto monumental para esquivar el golpe de su prometido.

El par aterrizó en el tejado del dojo, a tiempo para ver como el puño de Ranma se estrellaba contra una de las paredes que rodeaban el patio y la agrietaba.

Akane tragó saliva, sujetándose fuertemente al cuello de Mousse que veía sin palabras la escena.

-No puedo creerlo… –dijo casi sin aliento el muchacho.- Atacó a pesar de que tú estabas en medio… Pudo haberte dado a ti y aún así… no pareció importarle.

Akane hundió la cabeza en sus hombros, sintiéndose inmensamente triste al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho Mousse era verdad.

-Es como tú dijiste… sus celos están tan fuera de control que quiere incluso herirme a mí. Ese que está ahí no es Ranma.

Mientras se separaba del maestro de armas ocultas y lograba pararse con algo de equilibrio sobre el tejado, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de Ranma sonriéndole en su forma de chica cuando le ganó por primera vez cuando llegó al Dojo Tendo. Ranma luchando lleno de confianza contra Ryoga usando su Moko Takabisha. Ranma haciendo las tonterías de siempre de manera despreocupada.

El Ranma que veía debajo de ella estaba lleno de una ira inexplicable. El Ranma que miraba en ese momento era capaz de golpearla enloquecido por los celos cuando hace unos minutos había estado completamente segura de que nunca la lastimaría.

-Mousse, será mejor que te vayas –le recomendó sin apartar la mirada de su prometido que los vigilaba con ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No estoy seguro de sentirme muy cómodo con eso… –admitió Mousse con un encogimiento de hombros.- Te quedarías sola con Ranma y podría lastimarte.

-Recobrará el sentido una vez que te vayas. Créeme, es mejor para los tres que no estés aquí.

-¡¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos antes de que llegara?! –Inquirió Ranma completamente furioso.- Quiero escucharlo de sus asquerosas bocas, traidores… ¡Se los sacaré a golpes de cualquier forma!

-¡Ahora de ninguna manera te puedo dejar sola! –protestó Mousse, sorprendido por las declaraciones del joven Saotome.

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo: este no es Ranma! –repitió Akane con firmeza, dispuesta a creer que el verdadero Ranma jamás diría cosas como esas.- ¡Es sólo la poción de Happosai hablando! ¡Volverá a ser el de siempre cuando te hayas ido! ¡Así que lárgate de una vez!

-¡No puedo hacer eso, Akane Tendo!

-¡Mousse, estoy harta de-!

-¡TRAGUÉNSE ESTO, TRAIDORES!

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Mousse.

Akane creyó que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas al ver a Ranma levantar una piedra de al menos 300 kilogramos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo uso de su bestial fuerza y, mientras la arrojaba con facilidad en su dirección, lo primero que vino a su mente fue: ¿por qué tenían una piedra de semejante tamaño en su patio?

Una vez más, dependió de Mousse actuar más rápido de lo que su cerebro podía pensar y tomar a la chica en sus brazos para sacarla de la línea de peligro. Ambos se precipitaron al suelo a una velocidad tan abismal que no le dio a Mousse tiempo de amortiguar la caída y no le quedó de otra que aterrizar con todo su peso y el de Akane sobre uno de sus pies.

Muy mala elección. Apenas su pie tocó el piso, sintió un agudo dolor en su pierna e incluso pudo jurar que escuchó un crujido. Tuvo que soltar a Akane para llevarse ambas manos a su tobillo y sujetarlo con dolor. La muchacha aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de él con nada más que un corazón agitado por el susto.

Mousse apenas tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su pierna herida, dado que inmediatamente después de haber aterrizado, sintió una inminente amenaza abalanzándose sobre él.

Alcanzó a arrojarse hacia un lado por obra de sus buenos reflejos al momento que Ranma aterrizaba y golpeaba el lugar donde él había estado. El maestro de armas ocultas retrocedió mientras conseguía al fin incorporarse, evitando apoyar su peso sobre su pierna herida.

Akane se puso en pie también de manera débil, aún temblando por el susto, y observó como su prometido comenzaba a marchar de nuevo hacia Mousse.

-¡Detente, Ranma! –Le imploró desesperadamente.- ¡Mousse se lastimó un pie en la caída, no puede pelear! ¡Déjalo en paz!

"_Maldición, tiene razón," _admitió Mousse dentro de su cabeza mientras probaba poner un poco de peso sobre su pie sólo para resultar en un insoportable dolor que casi lo hizo gritar. _"¿Por qué tengo que involucrarme en este tipo de cosas? Yo sólo quería una cita con Shampoo…"_

Ranma se detuvo a medio camino y volteó a ver a su prometida por encima de su hombro despectivamente. La observó un largo rato con repulsión antes de soltar un resoplido, como si la chica no mereciera su tiempo.

-Tú eres la siguiente –le advirtió sombríamente.

Akane quedó petrificada, tratando de digerir las aterradoras palabras de su prometido. Un segundo después, Ranma estaba siendo envuelto en cadenas y cuerdas que lo jalaron hasta el maestro de armas ocultas, donde fue recibido con un puñetazo en la cara.

"_Y continúo involucrándome…"_ pensó Mousse con un suspiro mientras retiraba su puño de la cara del muchacho de la trenza.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, cuatro ojos?! –espetó Ranma mientras forcejeaba contra sus ataduras.

-No permitiré que arruines la vida de otra mujer más en Nerima, Saotome –le advirtió Mousse con determinación, levantando una mano y apuntando con un dedo a Ranma a la cara.- Escucha, Saotome. No me importa si es la poción que te dio el viejo lo que te hizo enloquecer o si eres un demente natural, pero no toleraré que le pongas una mano encima a tu prometida.

Justo entonces, Ranma logró liberar una de sus manos y estrujar la que Mousse apuntaba directamente a su cara, haciendo al muchacho soltar un quejido. Sabía que estaba en una situación apretada cuando Ranma lo había atacado de repente… pero ahora, al ver a los ojos a Ranma y sentirse perforado por esa penetrante mirada que le provocaba un inquietante miedo, sabía que había tenido razón en cuanto a lo que había pensado antes.

_Había_ dolor en su futuro.

Aún sujetando la mano de Mousse en una de las suyas, Ranma logró liberar su otra mano y enseguida formó un puño con ella que conectó contra la cara de Mousse con toda su fuerza. El muchacho salió despedido a través de un muro y se estrelló contra la pared de la casa vecina, formando un cráter en ésta y deslizándose hacia el piso semi-inconsciente.

-¡MOUSSE! –gritó Akane consternada mientras corría a asomarse por el agujero en el muro de su patio que el cuerpo de Mousse había hecho al atravesarlo. Se sintió como en una película de terror al voltear a ver a Ranma caminando tranquilamente hasta Mousse y levantarlo por el cuello de su túnica sin inmutarse en ningún momento.

-Maldición… –masculló Mousse sujetando fuertemente las muñecas del chico de la trenza y a su vez viéndolo también con desprecio.

-¡Detente, Ran…!

Ranma ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su prometida de terminar de hablar antes de propinarle un nuevo puñetazo al chico de cabello largo y mandarlo a volar otro par de metros, donde se estrelló contra una tercera pared y dejó otro cráter en ella. El maestro de armas ocultas batallaba para incorporarse mientras, a la distancia, Akane podía apreciar un hilo de sangre resbalando desde su cabeza hasta su barbilla, y la muchacha comenzaba a preocuparse en serio al momento que, una vez más, Ranma se aproximaba a su presa con una tortuosa lentitud.

Consciente de que no podía quedarse parada y seguir viendo esta masacre por más tiempo, y que sus palabras y súplicas no alcanzarían a Ranma, corrió hasta él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando patéticamente sujetarlo. Si Ranma se detuvo, fue simplemente por la sorpresa que le provocaron las acciones de su prometida.

-¡Vete de aquí, Mousse! ¡Rápido! –exclamó Akane con desesperación.

Mousse reprimió un suspiro mientras veía a la chica sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a Ranma.

"_Sí, claro. Voy a saltar por los tejados con una sola pierna haciendo el papel del conejo herido hasta que Ranma me atrape," _pensó Mousse amargamente. Una vena saltó de su frente y su orgullo herido por el humillante pensamiento fue suficiente para darle fuerzas y calmar el temor que Ranma había logrado inducir en él.

-¡No necesito huir de ese cretino! –declaró saltando hacia su enfurecido oponente.

Alrededor de la conmoción, un grupo de personas que vivía en las cercanías o que sólo pasaban por allí se había reunido a observar el nuevo alboroto que los artistas marciales estaban armando.

Ranma sonrió ligeramente con algo de satisfacción al ver al muchacho de cabello largo abalanzarse sobre él con cinco dagas en cada mano listas para arrojar. Librándose fácilmente de los brazos de su prometida, se zafó y se hizo a un lado para esquivar los cuchillos lanzados por Mousse, los cuales ahora se dirigían a una petrificada Akane.

La muchacha lanzó un grito aterrorizado e intentó cubrirse con ambos brazos, esperando ilusamente que ser atravesada por diez cuchillos no doliera mucho.

Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue como los cuchillos cortaban el aire justo al lado de ella, arrancándole sólo unos pocos cabellos en el proceso e incrustándose en el suelo, formando un círculo alrededor de ella.

Volvió a abrir los ojos con el corazón acelerado, atónita por seguir todavía ilesa. Mousse aterrizó en frente de ella con ojos entornados, como si la juzgara por haberse asustado. Ella, en cambio, estaba furiosa con él.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pudiste haberme matado! –Le reclamó ferozmente.- ¡Gracias a Dios que tienes pésima puntería o estaría ahora mismo con diez cuchillos clavados en mi cuerpo!

-Tsk… Por favor, ¿alguien con pésima puntería habría podido formar un círculo perfecto alrededor de tus pies? –La cuestionó Mousse con suficiencia. Akane parpadeó, dándose cuenta de su error. Después, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sumar dos más dos para descubrir lo que había pasado.

-¿Fallaste a propósito?

-Sí. Sabía que Ranma igualmente lo esquivaría y no se preocuparía por quitarte del medio.

Akane se encogió de hombros. Nuevamente herida por otra de las acciones de su prometido.

-Él sólo está actuando así por esa… cosa que le dio de beber Happosai –insistió Akane, apretando con tanta fuerza sus puños que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de la palma de su mano.- Todo esto es culpa de Happosai…

-De eso no me cabe duda –contestó Mousse, aunque su voz no contenía ni una pizca de sarcasmo. Estaba sinceramente de acuerdo con la chica. Debía estarlo después de haberle dicho cuánto pensaba que Ranma se preocupaba enormemente por ella.

Mousse suspiró, temiendo el comienzo de una larga noche. No podía ver a Ranma en las cercanías, pero eso sólo lograba ponerlo más nervioso. No queriendo tener ninguna discapacidad si Ranma reaparecía e intentaba tomarlo por sorpresa, deslizó sus gafas por su nariz y los colocó firmemente en sus ojos, esclareciendo su visión en gran medida.

-¡Voy a patear el trasero de ese bastardo! –dijo saltando hacia un tejado cercano y alejándose en busca de su rival.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –Inquirió Akane escandalizada al momento que intentaba seguirle el paso al artista marcial a pie.- ¡Vuelve aquí, Mousse! ¡No podrás derrotar a Ranma!

Sin saber si alguna de sus palabras había sido escuchada por el muchacho, este pronto desapareció de su vista, haciéndola sentir patética por no poder seguir su velocidad aún cuando éste iba sobre una sola pierna.

Tratando de forzar sus piernas al límite, se obligó a correr más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho y, para su horror, podía escuchar gritos y los ruidos de una feroz batalla desencadenándose no muy lejos de ella.

-¡RANMA! ¡MOUSSE!

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sus piernas no dejaban de moverse a toda velocidad debajo de ella, y la llevaban al lugar de donde venía el alboroto. Antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, pudo alcanzar a escuchar lo que decían las dos voces sumergidas en la batalla.

-¡Eres un imbécil enloquecido por los celos!

-¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que un patético chico pato como tú ponga sus manos sobre _mi _prometida?!

Después de eso, escuchó un fuerte estruendo y luego silencio. No le parecía normal que se produjera un silencio tan largo en medio de una batalla, así que apresuró el paso y finalmente dio vuelta en la esquina, donde se encontró con la escena que temía.

Mousse yacía tirado con la espalda contra una pared donde una vez más un nuevo cráter se había formado, con su par de lentes hechos añicos y decenas de armas esparcidas en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que Akane estaba plenamente convencida de que había perdido el conocimiento. No obstante, eso no le impidió a Ranma, que sólo tenía unos cuantos rasguños, volver a levantarlo por el cuello y echar un puño hacia atrás para prepararse para reanudar su ataque.

Akane sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas y un miedo irreconocible surgir en su pecho por el desconocido frente a ella. Porque el muchacho sin misericordia frente a sus ojos NO podía ser Ranma… y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el muchacho al que acababa de castigar sólo por haber intentado ayudarla no fuera Mousse.

_Me siento con la responsabilidad de escucharte, Akane Tendo._

_Sólo quiero ayudar, Akane._

_El imbécil a veces hace y dice cosas que parecen desalmadas pero de hecho son para protegerte._

_Ranma en serio se preocupa por ti, Akane._

_No estoy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de lo enamorado que está el idiota de Saotome de ti._

_A Ranma le importas mucho. Espera un poco y vuelve a ofrecerle tu ayuda, Akane Tendo. Tal vez el cabeza hueca para entonces haya reconocido que te necesita a su lado._

_¡De ninguna manera te puedo dejar sola!_

Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron desde las comisuras de sus ojos hasta su barbilla y, sintiendo que la culpa la consumiría, corrió hasta Ranma y lo sujetó desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando sus uñas en su piel y tratando de expresar a través de su atormentada mirada su tristeza, su impotencia y su propia ira.

-¡RANMA, DETENTE AHORA MISMO! –Le ordenó gritando en su oído. Ranma la miraba fijamente con una frialdad que la chica no había creído posible en él.- ¡Mousse está inconsciente! ¿Por qué tienes que continuar? ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, RANMA!

Temiendo más que nada que sus gritos no fueran suficientes para sacar del trance al muchacho de la trenza, recurrió a su última opción y, reuniendo toda su fuerza, echó su mano hacia atrás y le volteó la cara a Ranma de una bofetada que todas las personas que se habían reunido a observar la horrible escena pudieron oír.

Ranma permaneció con la cara volteada por unos segundos; su mejilla roja por la bofetada. Después de un larguísimo momento, el muchacho meneó la cabeza lentamente, como si le doliera, y volvió la vista hacia el rostro de su prometida.

Lo que Akane vio la hizo recuperar la esperanza… en los ojos de Ranma estaba esa chispa que le decía que _su _Ranma estaba de vuelta.

-¿Akane…? –musitó un confundido Ranma.

Como si sólo hasta entonces notara el peso de algo en su mano, apartó la mirada del rostro de la chica y la dirigió hacia el muchacho que sujetaba por el cuello. Ver la cara de Mousse con los ojos cerrados, un ojo morado, un hilo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza y otro de su labio lo espantó… en especial porque tenía pleno conocimiento de que él le había hecho eso.

Liberó su agarre sobre él y dejó que el muchacho de cabello largo cayera al piso sobre su espalda, aún inconsciente después del golpe.

Se quedó congelado observándolo unos momentos más hasta que no pudo tolerarlo más y devolvió su mirada de nuevo a su prometida, tratando de buscar en sus ojos algo que le dijera que él no había sido el causante de esa masacre.

Pero los ojos de Akane estaban llenos de miedo, y una verdad que le confirmaba su mayor temor. La bofetada de su prometida había sido suficiente para devolverle a su cerebro la lucidez pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

La idea de lastimar a Akane era inaceptable. Tenía que alejarse rápidamente de ella.

-Yo… tengo que irme –dijo apresuradamente antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero en realidad, era la vida de Akane la que dependía de ello, y para él, eso era mucho más preciado que su propia vida.

Akane lo vio partir hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. La noche se llenó de murmullos de las personas que aún seguían allí, angustiadas por lo que había sucedido, pero Akane permaneció en silencio y lentamente bajó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia la cara del muchacho que yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

Llena de culpa, cayó sobre sus rodillas al lado de él y miró a los ojos cerrados de Mousse, susurrando dos únicas palabras que sólo ella oiría.

-Lo siento.

**Advertí que era largo. Después de escribir todo eso, estoy exhausta... y el capítulo quedará aún más largo después de esta nota de la autora... Como sea, siento que tal vez me extendí demasiado en la conversación entre Akane y Mousse en el dojo, cuando Mousse comienza a platicarle a Akane sobre Shampoo y las leyes de su aldea, pero quería llevar la conversación naturalmente **de manera que **volvieran al tema de Ranma. En este capítulo se aprecia un concepto ya utilizado creo que bastante en el fandom de Ranma: una amistad entre Akane y Mousse, así que no es nuevo. Aunque yo personalmente creo que Mousse y Akane no se interesan mucho el uno por el otro, sólo trabajan juntos cuando tienen que hacerlo, aunque admito que podrían llevarse bien y ambos se tratan con un nivel de decencia mayor que muchos de los otros personajes. Así que el ver a Akane en peligro sumado con su orgullo, no permitirían que Mousse huyera en una pelea contra Ranma.**

**Bueno, lamento decir que después de esto, sólo he escrito un capítulo a medias, puesto que súbitamente he sufrido del síndrome del repentino abandono de inspiración... Así que no sé cuándo pueda tener lista la próxima actualización. Trataré de esforzarme para que sea pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: Akane le hace una promesa a Ranma.**

**Agradezco todos sus reviews... ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**


	8. La promesa de su prometida

_**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**La promesa de su prometida**

Akane estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde yacía Mousse durmiendo al parecer pacíficamente. La clínica del Dr. Tofu permanecía pobremente iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara que ella no podía ubicar.

Ranma había infligido una gran cantidad de daño en el muchacho inconsciente sobre la cama, cuyas heridas más graves incluían una costilla fracturada, una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y una pierna rota, aunque esto no se le podía atribuir enteramente a Ranma… o eso quería creer Akane, pero en realidad Ranma había arrojado la piedra gigante de la que Mousse la había tenido que salvar y se había roto su pierna en el proceso. Además de todo eso, Ranma le había propinado varios golpes que habían resultado en oscuros moretones en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Akane suspiró con pesadez, consciente de que era parcialmente culpable del estado de Mousse.

Se puso de pie y le dirigió una última y triste mirada al rostro amoratado del muchacho.

-Lo siento –suspiró llena de remordimiento por segunda vez esa noche.

La cortina detrás de la cual estaban fue hecha a un lado de repente y apareció el rostro sonriente del Dr. Tofu.

-Akane, no creí que siguieras aquí –dijo un poco extrañado pero siempre con esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Mousse va a estar bien? –preguntó ella sin despegar sus ojos del maestro de armas ocultas inconsciente.

-Sí. Las fracturas no son tan graves como parecen, los huesos sólo sufrieron un ligero agrietamiento así que sanarán rápido y él estará de pie y corriendo dentro de poco.

Akane permaneció en silencio, incapaz de sentirse alegre por las aparentemente buenas noticias, pues su cargo de consciencia no se lo permitía.

-Deberías ir a casa –le recomendó el doctor luego de un rato.- Se está haciendo tarde y tu padre podría estar preocupado. Acabo de llamar al Nekohatten y Shampoo dijo que vendría mañana si tenía tiempo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, un poco molesta por la actitud despreocupada de la amazona… pero nunca debió esperar más viniendo de ella, para empezar.

Akane suspiró con pesadez. Lo primero que había querido era no molestar al muchacho con sus problemas, dado que él ya tenía demasiados.

Mousse estaría bien en cuanto Ranma no volviera a encontrarlo cerca de ella. Y para eso, ella debía salir de la clínica… se había rehusado a hacerlo hasta saber que Mousse estaría bien.

Ahora que ya lo sabía, no tenía excusa para permanecer allí más tiempo.

-Sí… debería irme ya –reconoció Akane para el doctor.- Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Hmm, por favor, cuando Mousse despierte, hágale saber que estuve aquí. Tal vez lo visite en otra ocasión. Buenas noches, Doctor Tofu.

-Buenas noches, Akane –contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Ella sólo pasó junto a él y se encaminó hasta la salida. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tampoco era seguro para el doctor Tofu que ella se encontrara aquí. Ranma sabía de su infantil enamoramiento por el doctor que poco a poco había ido desapareciendo hasta que sus visitas a la clínica casi habían cesado por completo. Podía pasar un mes sin ver al doctor y la tendría sin cuidado. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que se veían por más de diez minutos desde lo de la moxa debilitante… era curioso como otra de las artimañas de Happosai lograba que volviera a encontrarse con el médico.

Y al mismo tiempo, también era triste darse cuenta de que se estaba alejando lentamente del hombre por el que había sentido un gran cariño y respeto desde que era una niña. Pero aún así, sabía que éste no era el mejor momento para intentar resolverlo.

Ahora todos sus pensamientos eran para Mousse.

Creyó que sería seguro compartir sus problemas con él porque era posiblemente el único muchacho que no estaba enamorado de ella, y tampoco era un amigo cercano del que Ranma pudiera sentir celos. Y ahora, gracias a que había cometido un estúpido error, Mousse había pagado el precio por ello.

Mousse era el menos afectado por el problema en el que los había puesto Happosai… y gracias a Akane, había terminado sufriendo las peores consecuencias.

Se aseguraría de disculparse con él cuando pudiera oírla.

Mientras entraba a su casa y lograba que la voz de su consciencia se callara un poco, se sorprendió al verse de pronto rodeada por toda su familia antes incluso de que pudiera quitarse los zapatos.

-¡Akane! ¿Lo que escuché es cierto? –preguntó su padre con urgencia.

-Ah… ah… ¿Q-qué fue lo que escuchaste? –preguntó Akane retrocediendo mientras una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su padre.

-¡Escuché que estabas con otro hombre en el dojo, Akane! –espetó Genma con desaprobación.

-Escuché que Ranma se salió de sus cabales y golpeó salvajemente a uno de sus _amigos _–dijo Nodoka que por esta vez no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o preocupada, y sin saber de lo mal que había utilizado el término de "amigo".

-Escuché que Mousse está en la clínica del doctor Tofu. ¿Está bien? –preguntó Kasumi con preocupación nacida de su bondadoso corazón.

-Escuché que no podremos cobrar a las amazonas por los daños ocasionados en la casa –dijo Nabiki más preocupada por las deudas monetarias de su familia que por otra cosa.

-Akane, ¿algo le ocurre a Ranma? –preguntó Nodoka.

La muchacha de cabello corto pasó a través de su familia, sintiendo que sus preguntas y sus gritos le provocaban un insufrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó alejarse de ellos, pero éstos la seguían persistentemente, sin callarse. Ella rodó los ojos y, sin detenerse o voltear a verlos, preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Ranma? ¿Está aquí?

-Oh, entonces, ¿_nosotros _tenemos que contestar a tus preguntas aunque _tú _no contestes ninguna de las nuestras? –Se quejó Genma cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

-Ranma llegó hace una hora, y dijo que tú estabas en la clínica del doctor Tofu –explicó Kasumi mientras todos ignoraban a Genma.

-Después de eso, lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue salir a la calle para saber lo que había pasado –agregó Nabiki no del todo interesada, puesto que no se trataba de una cuestión de dinero.- Que podamos creerlo, es otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? –repitió su pregunta una vez más la joven Tendo, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Está en su habitación –contestó la madre del muchacho de la trenza al fin, dando un paso al frente para acercarse más a la chica y observarla con una mirada preocupada. Cuando volvió a hablar, todas las demás voces se callaron.- Akane, _algo _le está ocurriendo a Ranma, ¿no es cierto?

Akane miró tímidamente por encima de su hombro, sin querer ver la expresión en el rostro de la señora Saotome. Sus ojos demostraban que estaba tan preocupada por lo que le ocurría a su hijo como lo estaba Akane. Tal vez no era justo mantener esto en secreto de toda la familia… pero recordaba el rostro de Ranma cuando ocurrió lo de la moxa debilitante. Más que hacerse débil, fue mucho más humillante que todos lo supieran. El mismo Ranma había admitido que odiaba que ella lo viera en un estado tan débil y patético.

Ranma nunca admitiría que estaba celoso… ni siquiera si era una poción que Happosai le había dado a beber lo que lo estaba ocasionando. Su prometido no desearía que nadie supiera que estaba celoso… tal vez ni siquiera debió haberle dicho a Mousse.

Además de eso, no quería preocupar a su familia.

Ranma y ella encontrarían una solución.

Volviendo a darle la espalda a su familia, apretó con fuerza los puños y preparó rápidamente una mentira.

-Ranma no ha estado actuando como siempre últimamente –admitió tratando de no alarmar a nadie.- No ha podido pelear tan depuradamente, y ha tenido problemas luchando con sus rivales de siempre. Hoy fue él quien desafió a Mousse, cuando es usualmente Mousse quien lo hace… supongo que Ranma estaba enojado y se le pasó la mano mientras luchaba con Mousse, y creo que se siente mal por haberlo enviado a la clínica.

Guardó silencio mientras su familia la observaba con cuidado, tratando de determinar cada quién si estaba mintiendo o no. Al final, fue Genma quien dio un paso al frente con una expresión severa.

-¡Ese chico se está volviendo débil! –declaró rotundamente mientras avanzaba y se arremangaba la camisa, como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea.- ¡Entraré allí y le enseñaré a ser un verdadero hombre!

-¿Qué? ¿Ranma no es un verdadero hombre? –Exclamó Nodoka levantando su espada con horror, lista para obligar a su hijo a cometer _seppuku_ si era necesario, a lo que Genma y Soun retrocedieron asustados.

-¡No, no, querida! ¡No es lo que quise decir! ¡Quiero enseñarle a ser un verdadero hombre _todavía más_, ja ja ja!

-Por favor, baja la espada, Nodoka –pidió Soun con cuidado.

-Tío Saotome, no hablen con Ranma sobre nada de esto, por favor –intervino Akane con seriedad, volteándose para ver a su familia con un ceño fruncido, a lo que éstos se sorprendieron.

-Piénsalo bien, Akane –le dijo Soun levantando un dedo en frente de su cara.- Tal vez lo que Ranma necesita es una buena sesión de entrenamiento en las montañas con su padre. Así volverá a ser el de siempre, ¿no crees?

-¡No! Yo hablaré con Ranma. Trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Tal vez no deberías molestarte –comentó Nabiki con indiferencia.- Sabes lo cabeza dura que puede ser Ranma.

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea, Akane? –Le preguntó Kasumi con preocupación.

-¡Todavía pienso que debe ser su padre quien le dé una paliza para hacerlo entrar en razón! –Intervino Genma levantando un puño.

-Deberíamos dejarla hacerlo –opinó Nodoka con total seguridad, a lo que todos, incluida Akane, voltearon a verla. La mujer sonreía dulcemente, con plena confianza en la joven Tendo. Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.- Estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo, Akane. Ranma te escuchará y sabrá que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, tú eres su prometida.

Akane vio directamente a los ojos de la señora Saotome, sintiéndose extrañamente bien al saber que la madre de Ranma tenía tanta confianza en ella. Tal vez era porque veía una figura materna en ella, o porque ni siquiera ella misma se tenía la confianza para creer que podría ser de alguna ayuda para Ranma y agradecía que alguien se la tuviera.

Cualquier que fuera la causa, Akane estaba decidida a no defraudar a la madre de Ranma. Incluso si ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero problema.

Adoptando una expresión determinado, apartó sus manos gentilmente y sonrió con dulzura.

-Por supuesto, tía Saotome. Déjenmelo a mí; ¡yo haré que Ranma vuelva a ser el de siempre!

Recibiendo las cálidas sonrisas de apoyo de Nodoka y Kasumi, y los pulgares en alto y las sonrisas bobas de Soun y de Genma que más bien veían ésta como una perfecta oportunidad para acercar a los jóvenes comprometidos y finalmente casarlos, Akane asintió una sola vez, sonriendo ella misma, y se dio media vuelta para ir a la habitación de Ranma.

En el camino, algo de su determinación fue menguando… a su cabeza volvían imágenes de los eventos ocurridos hace unas horas con Mousse. No era sólo el hecho de que Ranma le había dado una paliza brutal al chico pato, sino que su intención original había sido repartirle la misma dosis a ella también.

Como Mousse había advertido, los celos de Ranma estaban ahora tan fuera de control que quería incluso lastimarla a ella. No sabía si estar enojada con él o asustada de él por eso. Podría estar arriesgando su propia seguridad al ir a hablar con él, y probablemente se estaba reservando una camilla al lado de Mousse en la clínica del doctor Tofu al hacerlo, pero estaba decidida a ayudar a Ranma.

Recuperando su determinación perdida, llegó a la puerta de la habitación con grandes pasos y la abrió en un rápido movimiento.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio, y en la penumbra, yacía el único hijo de la familia Saotome. Estaba sentado sobre su futón, de cara a la pared y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. A pesar del sigilo de Akane al entrar a la habitación, la escuchó apenas uno de sus pies atravesó el umbral de la puerta.<p>

-Vete, Akane –le ordenó con un tono sombrío que, más que nada, sonaba completamente derrotado. Akane sintió una tristeza extraña al escucharlo hablar con ese tono, pues no era común en Ranma.

-Mousse estará bien –le informó. Pensó que tenía derecho a saberlo.

Ranma no contestó, pero un estremecimiento recorrió sus hombros, comprobando que, en efecto, se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho al chico pato y aún le causaba escalofríos el recordarlo. Justo como a Akane.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la voz de Ranma volvió a escucharse como un murmullo en la oscura habitación.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí, Akane? Sabiendo lo que sabías…

La peliazul frunció el ceño, sintiéndose de pronto indignada.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que…reaccionarías así? –Inquirió con molestia.

-¡Viste lo que le hice a Kuno! ¡Y lo que casi le hice a Gosunkugi!

-¡Sí, pero ellos siempre están detrás de mí! Mousse está enamorado de Shampoo, todos lo saben. No creí que estarías celoso también de él.

-¡Maldición, Akane! –espetó el muchacho de la trenza, dándose vuelta bruscamente para ver a la cara a su prometida. Ésta retrocedió con algo muy cercano al miedo. Cuando Ranma vio esto, una expresión de culpa pasó por su rostro.- ¿No entiendes que no puedo controlar esto? La pócima que el estúpido viejo me dio no diferencia entre los hombres que están enamorados de ti y los que no lo están… Cuando veo a uno de ellos cerca de ti o hablando amigablemente contigo…

No terminó la frase, pero no lo necesitaba. Akane ya sabía cómo terminaría.

Después de otro largo silencio, a la mente de Akane volvieron los recuerdos de los sucesos de hace unas horas… cómo Ranma había atacado sin piedad a Mousse sólo porque lo había visto junto a Akane. Y como había sido su objetivo hacerle lo mismo a ella.

A pesar de que sabía que era el elixir lo que estaba haciendo que Ranma actuara así, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se estrujara con tristeza.

-Estabas intentando hacerme daño a mí también –comentó Akane en voz baja. Su voz expresaba toda la tristeza que sentía.

Ranma volvió a estremecerse e hizo una mueca… como si las palabras de Akane fueran un puñal que se le había clavado en la espalda.

-Akane, yo…

-No tienes que disculparte o decir nada –lo interrumpió ella rápidamente, recuperando su compostura.- Sé que no fue tu intención… Es la pócima.

Más silencio.

-Sí… pero incluso si no puedo controlar nada de lo que hago, soy peligroso para ti, Akane.

-Encontraremos una forma de revertirlo –intentó animarlo la muchacha.

-Hasta entonces, no seré el mismo. Y no puedes estar cerca de mí, Akane.

Esa era una afirmación definitiva; la decisión final de Ranma, y quería que Akane la respetara. La muchacha, que estaba consciente de esto por la experiencia que le daba conocer a su prometido mejor que muchas otras personas, lo comprendía, y debía admitir que la conmovía un poco, especialmente después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, que Ranma estuviera pensando en su bienestar. Ella se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero ya había tomado una decisión por su parte.

-Sé que no quieres mi ayuda, nunca la has querido –agregó con pesar. Su voz sonaba apagada pero con una nota de determinación en ella.- Pero… voy a ayudarte, Ranma. Tienes mi palabra. ¡Puedes apostar a que encontraré una cura para ti!

No esperó una respuesta de su prometido, que seguramente intentaría disuadirla de intentar nada, sólo alcanzó a verlo cómo le dirigía una mirada brusca por encima de su hombro, probablemente a punto de decirle que ella no podría hacer nada y sólo terminaría siendo una carga. Insultarla y hacerla sentir pésimo siempre era la estrategia de Ranma para que Akane actuara justo como él quisiera, su manera de manipularla y, para desgracia de ella, siempre terminaba funcionando. Por lo que, esta vez, Akane no le daría la oportunidad.

Se dio media vuelta, con los puños cerrados, la espalda erguida y la barbilla en alto, como si estuviera marchando al campo de batalla, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminando lo más lejos del muchacho de la trenza, procurando alargar lo más posible la distancia entre él y ella. Sólo por ahora porque, aunque pareciera que era lo que Ranma quería, ella ya no podía imaginar no tenerlo en su vida.

Si la pócima de Happosai era el problema, Akane definitivamente encontraría una cura para recuperar al antiguo Ranma.

**No. Mi inspiración por Ranma no ha vuelto... sigo profundamente desinteresada en este fandom y, por tanto, en esta historia. Hace unos meses me forcé a escribir los últimos párrafos de este capítulo y hasta el día de hoy me forcé a terminarlo al fin y, como resultado, detesto cómo ha resultado (valga la redundancia).**

**Aún así, en serio quiero esforzarme en terminar esta historia, aún si no tengo interés en ella como antes porque, me he puesto a pensar: hay dos historias, una en este sitio y otra en Deviantart, que yo sigo actualmente. Una cuya última actualización fue hace varios meses y otra que lleva abandonada dos años. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad que actualizaran esas historias, en especial porque sé que los autores perdieron el interés en ellas y, como comprendo por lo que pasan los lectores cuando una historia que les gusta es truncada, no sé si sea pensando en el karma o algo por el estilo pero he decidido intentar no contribuir a que las personas se sientan así jajaja.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a GNRxd, HojaDePapel, Zaneziana, KattytoNebel, nancyricoleon, Miu-nia y bry. No sabemos cuándo será el próximo capítulo, pero pueden estar seguros que esta historia verá su fin algún día.**


	9. En busca de soluciones

_**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**En busca de soluciones… o al menos respuestas**

Los ojos de Mousse estaban entornados débilmente, situados sobre el hermoso rostro de su eterno amor; la amazona del cabello morado, en cuya dirección levantó un brazo con sus pocas fuerzas e intentó hablar.

-Shampoo… puede que no me quede mucho tiempo…. Estas podrían ser mis últimas palabras; por favor, ¿podrías acercarte? –Suplicó Mousse.

Con un resoplido de fastidio, Shampoo, quien aún estaba vestida con su mandil de trabajo desde que había dejado esa tarde el restaurante, se inclinó un poco sobre el muchacho de cabello largo, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de completo aburrimiento.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin esconder la molestia de su voz.

-Un… un beso…

Antes siquiera de que Mousse pudiera terminar su petición, un certero puñetazo se estrelló en la punta de su cabeza, aturdiéndolo lo suficientemente para que se diera vueltas en su cama y se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza con dolor.

-¡Shampoo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?! –Le reclamó el joven amazon mientras hacía un puchero; mientras tanto, Shampoo aprovechó para inclinarse un poco más hacia la cara de Mousse y sonreírle perversamente.

-Idiota Mousse finalmente hizo enojar a Ranma y recibió su merecido –se burló con vehemencia.

Era claro que preocupación no había sido la primera reacción de Shampoo cuando supo que Ranma le había dado una paliza aún más severa de lo normal a su eterno y molesto pretendiente.

-Shampoo, ¿por qué eres tan cruel? ¡Ese infeliz de Saotome me tomó desprevenido! ¡Podría haberle hecho frente de estar preparado!

-¡Mouse idiota! ¡Nunca podrás vencer a airen!

Cologne observaba detenidamente a los dos adolescentes discutir desde una distancia, balanceada con suma facilidad sobre su bastón en una esquina de la clínica el Doctor Tofu. Los ojos de la anciana estaban entrecerrados, como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez era por causa de estar sumida en profundo pensamiento.

No era común en Ranma el pasarse de la raya en una pelea. Especialmente contra un rival que sabía de antemano podría derrotar con facilidad. Mousse era molesto; probablemente diez veces más para Ranma que de lo que lo era para Cologne y, debido a lo irritado que el comportamiento absurdo de Mousse ponía a Ranma, éste se aseguraba de castigarlo cada vez que el chico pato se atrevía a interrumpir su paz por una idiotez o por otra.

Pero eso no significaba que llegara a estos extremos.

Por lo que la anciana se había enterado, el encuentro entre su futuro yerno y Mousse de la noche pasada se había tornado más violento de lo que las personas en Nerima estaban acostumbradas a ver desde que la ola de artistas marciales se había mudado aquí. Mousse había sido completamente noqueado por Ranma; no era la típica pérdida de conocimiento momentánea que le ocurría –y no sólo a Mousse– a causa del fuerte aturdimiento después de ser pateado en la cabeza por el muchacho de la trenza. Los brutales golpes que había recibido de Ranma le habían provocado una contusión cerebral (por muy cabeza dura que pareciera ser) y lesiones de gravedad que Cologne jamás pensó Ranma sería capaz de infligir en uno de sus rivales de menor peligro.

Con la sabiduría que le otorgaban los años, a pesar de no tener conocimiento de nada de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, Cologne sabía con certeza que algo extraño le ocurría a su yerno.

Y si ese algo extraño podía provocar que perdiera el control durante una de sus batallas y fuera capaz de hacerle esto a Mousse, Cologne no sabía qué podría ocurrir si Ranma se enfrentaba a un rival más poderoso.

Siendo este un problema relacionado con su futuro yerno, Cologne no tardó en decidir que era hora de que tomara parte en el asunto.

* * *

><p>Las noches eran frías en los tejados de la ciudad de Nerima. Después de unas cuantas noches, Ranma había comprobado que también lo eran en los callejones, en los lotes baldíos y en el patio del Instituto Furinkan. Sin embargo, cuando tomó la decisión de abandonar el hogar de los Tendo hace cinco días, no se le pasó por la cabeza el llevarse con él una tienda de campaña, ni siquiera un saco de dormir o provisiones de comida. Con el rugir de su estómago escuchándose más fuerte con las horas, eso estaba probando haber sido una mala decisión.<p>

En realidad, lo único en lo que había estado pensado al momento de abandonar el Dojo Tendo, fue en poner tanta distancia entre él y Akane como fuera posible. Su deseo por protegerla se había puesto por delante de cualquier comodidad que pudiera ocurrírsele que necesitaría mientras estuviera fuera, sin techo, sin ningún lugar al que llamar hogar.

Sabía que era imprudente permanecer en Nerima, aún por mucho que se hubiera alejado del Dojo Tendo para entonces. Lo único que hacía falta era avistar a Akane desde la lejanía por una cruel coincidencia; avistarla caminando junto a un chico al que probablemente ni siquiera conocía y en ese momento sólo estaba pasando a lado suyo. La pócima de Happosai actuaría entonces y Ranma perdería el control otra vez; tal como le había pasado con Mousse hace sólo unos días.

Por lo tanto, permanecer en Nerima no sólo era imprudente, sino también egoísta.

Ranma sabía que debía marcharse. Su corazón y su sentido común se lo dictaban a gritos; ambos queriendo proteger a Akane. Pero su férrea voluntad que siempre lo acompañaba en todas sus batallas y su negativa a rendirse lo obligaban a quedarse. Eso y lo que lo había mantenido al lado de Akane durante los últimos dos años.

Si se iba para proteger a Akane de sí mismo, sería para nunca volver, y eso significaba que no volvería a ver a su prometida ni una sola vez en lo que restaba de su probablemente larga vida. Ranma había descubierto cosas desde que la pócima de los celos había estado teniendo efecto en él, y no estaba seguro de querer ignorarlas y volver al estado en el que estaba antes de que toda esta pesadilla tomara lugar.

Quería recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y dejar de ser influenciado por un estúpido brebaje que el imbécil viejo pervertido le había dado. Quería poder estar cerca de Akane sin que su presencia fuera una amenaza para ella.

Akane era el único motivo. Se rehusaba a dejar que los efectos de la pócima lo forzaran a herir a Akane, y también se rehusaba a dar media vuelta y tomar el camino fácil, echando a la basura lo que había construido con Akane durante los últimos dos años.

Estaba consciente de que sentía algo por Akane, aunque aún probablemente ni él mismo supiera o quisiera admitir qué era, pero quería quedarse y explorarlo más a fondo. Y para eso, sabía que necesitaría mantener a Akane en su vida.

* * *

><p>Hasta ahora, la ayuda que Akane le había prometido a Ranma hace sólo unos días no había sido –por muy redundante que resultara admitirlo de esta forma- de mucha ayuda.<p>

Por muy fuerte que hubiera sido la convicción de la chica al momento de haberle hecho su promesa a Ranma, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar para ayudarlo a resolver el problema en el que el extraño brebaje de Happosai los había metido.

Lo primero que se le había ocurrido a la chica, desde luego, había sido encontrar al viejo libidinoso. Claro que eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ni siquiera Ranma, cuya agilidad y destreza eran exclusivas de un artista marcial privilegiado, había podido localizar todavía a Happosai. Por lo que sabían, el anciano podría haber abandonado Nerima para entonces… aunque Akane lo dudaba bastante. Basados en antiguas experiencias con el viejo, la joven Tendo sabía que ese no era el estilo de Happosai. Por lo que eso era la única esperanza con la que contaba Akane si esperaba volver a verlo y hacer que revirtiera lo que le había hecho a Ranma.

Akane estaba consciente de lo tonta que lucía cuando subía al tejado de una casa o escalaba hasta la punta de un árbol con un par de binoculares a observar a la lejanía durante horas completas, esperando divisar por pura suerte a Happosai saltando por allí. Lo cual, por supuesto, era una estupidez.

Pero Ranma había abandonado el Dojo Tendo hace sólo unos días, y por esa razón la muchacha no podía rendirse por muy estúpido e inútil que pareciera su plan para ayudar al chico que le importaba tanto.

Después de un día que había parecido interminable en el Instituto Furinkan, Akane se encontraba caminando sola por las calles de Nerima en dirección de su hogar, donde nuevamente emprendería su jornada de "vigilancia" con la esperanza de tener el éxito necesario para recuperar al antiguo Ranma, la cual era la única manera de que el chico de la trenza volviera a casa.

Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos y el sol comenzaba a caer, sintió de pronto una presencia apareciendo delante suyo. Tenía la mirada al piso mientras caminaba, por lo que no se dio cuenta de inmediato; lo único que alcanzó a percibir en un principio fue la presencia de una figura grande e imponente, como si una roca estuviera frente a ella. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con que no era algo tan diferente.

Después de todo, Ryoga tenía el cuerpo de una roca. Duro y enorme como una roca, y en cuanto Akane al ver al chico de la bandana, aparecido de la nada frente a ella, ahora no sólo era Ryoga el que asemejaba a una roca, sino ella también, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de haberse quedado petrificada apenas se dio cuenta de que era él el que tenía delante.

Hace sólo unas semanas, el ver a Ryoga no habría provocado esta reacción en la menor de los Tendo. Todo lo contrario; habría corrido hasta el artista marcial viajero para recibirlo con una sonrisa alegre ahora que volvía a verlo después de otro de sus largos viajes.

Pero el problema no sólo residía en cuánto habían cambiado las circunstancias durante el tiempo que había pasado sin ver a Ryoga, sino en el corto espacio de tiempo que había durado sin verlo en esta ocasión. Mientras veía al chico parado frente a ella con una caja de chocolates en las manos que acababa de sacar de su enorme mochila, lo único que le vino a la mente fue que ninguno de los viajes de Ryoga había durado nunca tan poco… al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado una vez más, tal como no lo había estado hace unos días cuando Ranma volvió inadvertidamente al Dojo Tendo y comenzó a atacar a Mousse, algo que Akane temía se repitiera ahora que era Ryoga con el que se encontraba.

No ayudó en nada que el chico de la bandana comenzara a caminar hacia ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras estiraba los brazos en su dirección para acercarle la caja de chocolates.

-Akane, no pensé que nuestro reencuentro fuera a ser tan pronto –admitió Ryoga. Miraba al piso y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.- Me alegra estar preparado para esta ocasión.

Antes de que Akane se diera cuenta, Ryoga se había hincado sobre una rodilla y le ofrecía la caja de chocolates mientras tenía la cabeza totalmente agachada, de manera que ahora Akane no podía verlo a los ojos.

-Sé que no es lo que tú te mereces, pero… ¡Por favor, acepta este humilde gesto de mi parte hacia ti como un recuerdo de mis viajes, Akane!

En ese momento en que Ryoga permaneció arrodillado frente a ella, ofreciéndole la caja de chocolates, lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza de la joven fue que esto era incómodo. En ningún momento se le ocurrió tomar la caja. En cambio, lo que hizo fue voltear hacia todas partes, rezando para no ver rastro de una figura saltando por los tejados o de una trenza sacudiéndose con el viento.

Ranma no podía encontrarla junto a Ryoga bajo ninguna circunstancia. La escena de unos días en donde Mousse había sido despiadadamente apaleado por Ranma se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como un filme de terror que no debía volver a pasar.

No se enorgullecería de lo que estaba por hacer, pero fue la única solución que le vino en mente: pasó de largo al muchacho de la bandana y se echó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, dejando al pobre chico totalmente confundido sobre una rodilla en medio de la calle, con una caja de chocolates en las manos para una chica que no los aceptaría. Akane sólo pensaba en alejarse de él y evitar otra tragedia.

-¡LO SIENTO!

Fue todo lo que se dignó a exclamar Akane mientras se alejaba antes de dar vuelta en una esquina con gran aflicción y culpa.

_Por favor, perdóname, Ryoga. Lo hago por tu propio bien; espero que puedas entenderlo._

Sabía que era una tonta ilusión esperar que Ryoga entendiera lo que acababa de hacer cuando ni siquiera le había dado una explicación, pero eso no la convenció de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Tan sólo se dijo que debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su prometido para darle solución a este problema cuanto antes y que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Sólo entonces podría volver a ver a su buen amigo Ryoga sin ningún riesgo y disculparse con él.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó el vuelco que dio el corazón de Ryoga y el frío desprecio que lo golpeó cuando Akane salió corriendo de él. Tampoco evitó que se sintiera como un idiota mientras permanecía arrodillado con la caja de chocolates en sus manos que lentamente iba destruyendo en sus puños debido a la frustración y la tristeza que lo consumían.

Tal vez también fue causa de la mala suerte, o porque así era cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Ryoga cuando una desgracia azotaba su vida; después de todo, esta misma persona siempre había sido la causante de sus problemas en el pasado: esto era culpa de Ranma.

-¡Ese maldito desgraciado! –Exclamó el de la bandana, poniéndose de pie de un salto y arrojando los chocolates al piso mientras levantaba un puño.- ¿Qué le has dicho a Akane para que se aleje de mí, Ranma? ¿Le has estado hablando mal de mí? ¿Le has dicho que no es seguro comer chocolates después de que han pasado la fecha de expiración? O acaso…

Un horrible pensamiento cruzó su mente que hizo que todo el color desapareciera de su rostro y su boca quedara completamente abierta por el horror.

-¿Le…le dijiste que yo soy…P-chan?

Eso ciertamente explicaría el por qué Akane había salido corriendo de él en cuanto lo había visto. La chica estaría horrorizada ahora que sabía la verdadera identidad de su cerdito mascota; ahora que sabía por cuánto tiempo le había estado mintiendo el que se suponía era su amigo; ahora que sabía la manera en la que se había estado aprovechando de ella; ahora que sabía la humillante maldición que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos hacia el cabello y tiró de él con fuerza y desesperación mientras su pie se encontraba con la caja de chocolates y la pisaba con todo su peso.

-¡RANMA!

**Esta vez la espera no ha sido tan larga, ¿eh?**

**Malas noticias se presentaron para mí en las últimas semanas y ahora no creo en el karma (8 La historia en este sitio que había estado esperando ilusionada que volviera a ser actualizada ha sido oficialmente descontinuada por el autor. Me ha sorprendido que no me provocara tanta decepción cómo hubiera esperado, pero supongo que fue porque lo había estado sospechando desde hace algún tiempo y había comenzado a perder interés en el fandom (perder interés en algo, ¡qué raro de mí!).**

**Aún así, sí que es una pena saber que no llegarás a ver el final de una historia tan buena que te gustó y emocionó tanto. Sin embargo, he sido capaz de comprender al autor en cierta medida después de hablar con él; también había perdido interés en la historia como para continuarla y su atención estaba en otra parte, además, lo que tenía pensado para la historia era mucho más largo y ambicioso que lo que yo tengo para esta, eran planes cuyos detalles no estaban definidos y por tanto habría sido casi imposible acabarla sin que su musa lo hubiera iluminado. Tristeza, suspiros, resignación...**

**Pero eso no significan malas noticias para esta historia... Por mi parte, yo tengo planeado lo que quiero que ocurra en cada capítulo de esta historia prácticamente desde que la empecé hace años. Lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos ya está escrito en versión resumida e incluso el final ya lo está, lo cual he descubierto ayuda mucho incluso si no has perdido interés en tu historia. ¡Qué viva la organización!**

**Aunque algunos párrafos de este capítulo no han quedado cómo me hubiera gustado debido a la aún persistente falta de inspiración y no he podido reflejar muy bien a los personajes ya que hace mucho que no trato con ellos ni he vuelto a leer Ranma en un tiempo, este capítulo definitivamente me ha gustado más que el anterior.**

**Ahora más que nunca sé que es posible acabar _Loco de Celos _para ustedes, fieles lectores. Sólo hace falta tomarlo con calma y escribir un poco cuando tenga tiempo, poner algo de esfuerzo y, ¡listo! Ustedes, los que dejan su review y ofrecen su apoyo, son aliciente suficiente para terminar esta historia y satisfacerlos con el final que tanto merecen. Así que no se preocupen; tendrán su final y no deberán pasar por lo que yo jaja.**

**¡Sólo faltan tres capítulos más! Gracias por sus reviews a orange-star-destiny, Xilxil, mimato bombon kou, Zaneziana, Hoja de Papel, mrs jaken, min-san, akasha, diana, bry, nancyricoleon, KattytoNebel y Zwoelf; ¡veamos si alcanzamos los 100 reviews antes de que esta historia acabe!**

**Y disculpen por la larga nota de la autora que en su mayoría no tiene que ver con la historia, sino que sólo soy yo divagando y derrochando mis penas. Espero volver con el siguiente capítulo pronto.**


End file.
